


Draco Malfoy & The Mystery Book

by Flora_nuvla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow To Update, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_nuvla/pseuds/Flora_nuvla
Summary: In the back of years, where the battle begin to take side to the dark as the light army seem faded, when the boy-who-Lived 'harry potter' died in the hand of the man called VOldemort.Then, theres a mystery book took someone to cure the time by travelling back to time, that someone is draco malfoy.





	1. 'The night of cold'

**Author's Note:**

> (warning: please read all the summary and notes, it is to make sure there are no confuses in this story)(also to understand each of it)
> 
>  (Second warning: grammar alert)
> 
> For me, it is draco beauty that catch me see in all the episode of 'harry potter'
> 
> Regardless..its weird but very insire to change his all ego like a manual way. Into the delicated future knowing, smart like ravenclaw or maybe hufflepuff or maybe brave like griffdor but, i will made his stay as slytherin cause his evil devil is hot and cute for me.. So shush shush. Some fans may like may not... 
> 
> There can be slight kiss and touch. But thats it. Not too over bound. And slight scene of rape contain but not too over detail. 
> 
> I really want cedric not to died.
> 
>  
> 
> Or ron stick as little buckle head toward draco and understanding way toward harry than jealous. Can't agree with you..
> 
>  
> 
> Like i said, dramantic is already warning here.
> 
> No sex. Soe im seem to not good making it.  
> No offence peeps. Well thats it. 
> 
> Thank u for reading this so long boring notes.. 
> 
> Worty meh..

Cold. He thought as he carefully skip down the hallway.

Never know why he run fast away from auror. He the malfoy is not afraid, but to someone he hated the most. The dark one. He hates it always. He hate how he see with his own eyes his mother, narissa, laying there unmoving. 

Flashback came as he remember her last word.

'run my boy, run as far from here..i..love yo-u' as if her breath was too much and there, she lay as stone beside her father, lucious, who been dead by the dead curse than torture like, his mother. 

The words shiver all over to remember why he still in run. He must. But how-

'HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!!' shout one of the dead eater. He froze as he stop where he hide not far away from the death eater stand. 

No. It can't be.

The plan he desire was long gone as harry was his plan to safe but fear that the long boy who lived is dead. 

'young boy~' whisper very soft voice, starlted him from his thought as he wonder who whisper. 

A wand ready on his hand as-

'young boy.. Come' now the whisper sound clear to his hearing. 

There's a light seem to bright for him to see as if it's calling. 

'..come.. Malfoy..', he was froze to heard the voice know who he is as he still wonder who or what calling him.

'come here..young malfoy..' the voice repeat again, as the bright seem calmly show his way to one of the empty house.

Very similar but where. He wonder as he look the house seem unoccupied of people.

'..come..' the voice repeat slightly to his ears.


	2. It called the forbidden one..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book itself called its forbidden one, which choose draco to cure the world.
> 
> Wise to redeem his new life as he went to time as eleven years old in first year of hogwart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka..this book is the one had the mystery on it.
> 
> Why it help draco? 
> 
> Why indeed...

The voice seem loud as he reach closer to the abandon house. 

'come..' the voice pursue again.

'..to the right..' the voice tells as he already went inside and go to the right.

Why is so bright. He thought, slowly see the room inside look neat and calm atmosphere to it.

'come..' the voice seem close for him to heard.

But all he see is a book laying there on the cupboard and very dark sense which shiver to his skin, as he look longer to the book.

A book? He wonder, looking more stern and wary in the same time, which made him won-

'..yes..' it whisper. His mind stop and his eyes wide when he realise that 'it' read his mind. 

'come..young malfoy..' it called.

'why' he voice out to the book.

'..come..and i will tell..' the book reply sound promise to him.

Slowly. He walk and stand little away from the book. 

'why' he repeat again.

'..why indeed little one..' as if teasing him for being wary.

'i'm malfoy not little one!' he felt anger for being called little. No one called him little than-

'..i know..' the book seem to like to cut his words in his mind. Very interesting why the book called him.

'why you called me? And how you know that i'm malfoy?!' he felt nervous as he voice out nearly stutter.

'..your great great grandfather is malfoy..and yes..i know you malfoy...as i sense your magic from..far..come close..its time for you to go back..' the book response smoothly to give information to him.

Great grandfather? He repeat again in wonder. Still stay to where he stand and look wary again for the book.

'..yes your..great grandfather..come..you had no time..'

He slowly came forward to the book that seem to give the light shimmer around him, as he is close enough to the book. The book shook and whisper again for him to heard for more'..its time for you..to cure time..it may forbidden for me to come with you..but..i must guide you in each journey..' 

With that. Blackness is all he see.

...  
...


	3. Feel nostalgia again..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'wake.. Up boy.. ' it whisper
> 
> Huh. He flutter his eyes slowly and feel the light shone from the non close window beside him. 
> 
> Beep beeep..well soe dear reader..i love to make mess up scene cause i like the way dramantic and unclear ones.. 
> 
> Innocent smart draco feel nostalgia in being eleven again..
> 
>  
> 
> He suppose to met clumsly neville in diagon alley but instead harry.. There..before went to mr oliver, aka..i had issues with name.soe for wrong grammar..so shush.. The mr-wand-know..for me he kinda creepy in smart..my opinion so no hate me for it oke..

Head spinning as he feel his body complete with another. Like being hit by trunk or truck. He still had issues with muggle word.

'..wake..up boy..' it whisper.

Augh. He scold to himself, feeling his body pain all over.

'wake..up boy!' the voice repeat that seemly close to his side.

Huh. He flutter his eyes slowly and feel the light shone from the non close window beside him. 

There. The book lay beautiful and as if look at him in anger manner. Strange book.

'..boy..not time to see me beauty..its time for you to wakeup..and bath..before..the humans of yours..wake..' the book state sternly.

Blink. Blink. He repeat the action toward the book beside him.

'..boy!' it demand to the man name draco.

The man 'draco' hurry to the bathroom and still avoid from looking at the mirror. 

Still in 15 minute done his so long bath as eleven again is still unbelieve for him. As if its a dream or a curse play in his head and he is laying dead to see it and-

'..boy!' the voice put him away from his mind and look at the book for the disturb.

'look yourself..in mirror' it demand for him to believe the truth.

'i..' he voice up little but still not moving to see the mirror at the bathroom.

Without warning, his feet were moving without him to move it or control his own feet.

The feet move him to the mirror waiting for him to see. As his feet is stop and he know he is stand infront the mirror. He shut immediately his eyes as if its burn to see mirror infront of him.

'..look..boy..look..my magic its real and..i will guide you..as promise..' the book reply as if it know his question for why he here.

Slowly he open. Unbelieve able he thought as he seemly touch and feel emotion boiled inside him.

Mother. Father. War. He caught his words all over the place and pale as he feel sick thinking 'it happen again'.

I- a voice stop him to speak in his mind.

'draco honey, are you awake?' a lovely sweet voice knocking the red design door cross ahead not far from where he stand. 

Froze. Thats what he felt right now. 

'draco?' the door open and worried appear over her face. Seeing her son is not answering her called.

There. She look across the bathroom door that seem to open. 

As she reach there, she called 'draco-' but, she never expect to see, as her eyes feel hurt just by seeing her only boy crying in tears. Which is for first time her boy act as a boy in age eleven years old, like another kid suppose to be.. 

'whats wrong dear-' the tearing boy, draco hugging tight the mother infront of him.

'im sorry..im sorry..'he repeat.

The mother trying calming him down as the boy still in tears for remember the dark night he never ever forget. Where his mother laying there dying. 

'shh..shh..my dear boy there there..mummy here' the mother voice like a lullaby to his ear. 

His mother seem carrying toward the bed as if the boy weight nothing for her. Forgeting that he still a young boy that only had light weight not a grow man who run away from death eater and auror from his back. 

'you oke now my boy?' she ask calmly to her boy now hugging her from her side, as if scare for her to be gone.

'draco?' 

'oke..' he said slowly to his mothher, without looking her eyes. Fearing he may cry if he look straight to his loving mother. 

 

.....  
....

 

In the diagon alley, he already done the wardrobe check and some books needs with his mother, narcissa, along shopping for his first year. After the shaking tears up at the back of the house. For once, he end up lost his 'malfoy-ego- as he feel his emotion break down for seeing his mother alive again. 

Yes alive. He repeat the word. 

What if she-

'draco?' the voice made him look up as he see his mother smile down to him.

'what is it mother?' he ask to his smiling mother. Feel weird to see her smile. Did she smile before?.

'well..honey, mother had to go and get you other supply of books and, can you go by yourself to get a wand at mr oliver?' she stated and look at my answer for ensure he is oke going by himself.

'..of course mother' he slowly said and knowing his hand may had to let go of her warm hand. 

Fear came but had to let go. He thought looking again to her loving face.

Seeing her left to the another shop, made him walk in right corner where mr oliver shop wand is. 

The sound of bell seem nostalgia for him, when he got his first wand in his first year. 

'hello?' he called out, looking for where mr-know-wand is.

The sound of bell ring behind him. 'oh hello?' a familiar voice saying to him. While his back is only the person seeing.

Slowly with pale face, he turn. Yes he turn.

Looking the most green forest to the boy-who-lived name harry potter stare right back at him.

Seem notice his eyes still stay at the boy stand. He slowly reply back to boy, harry 'oh hello too, sorry about that' 

Why he speak shy and awkward. He thought to his mind alarmly. 

'ermm im-' his word were cut as mr oliver deliver appear out of no-where 'hello there both~' startled both of them, him and harry.

But. Why harry here met with me. In my day here, i suppose to meet the clumsy neville. Not harry potter. I feel i change a history time line here. He wonder in alert as more pale cover his face again. 

'are you oke there mr malfoy?!, you look over the weather' mr oliver looking straight him very worry look as if never seeing his face very sick looking. 

'ah..im oke mr oliver. Just little nervous for first wand to get' he stated little lie, hoping mr oliver accepted through his lie. Very malfoy like. His father would be proud. 

He wonder where father is. Father always busy. He said to mind. When mr oliver show the wand first for harry.

The first wand very strong that nearly destroy half of the store of wand by harry. Like its too much power.

'i wonder~' mr oliver look in the right store ahead and take the wand to harry. Again. It freak harry and him. Yes him. The draco fear for the shop going down and swallow him. So illusion. Very unlike malfoy.

Mr oliver seem repeat the word 'very curious indeed..very~' as he went back to the another right base in the low section. 

'i wonder what happen..' mr oliver said out loud for him to heard. 

He wonder if harry heard it. He thought while looking beside harry face look excited and fear for damage he had done.

The wand flash beautiful strong glow in the hold of harry. The boy look extremely happy for his wand. 

Mr oliver seem quite down than happy for harry. Very curious indeed.

'now..its your turn mr malfoy~' mr oliver said that snap him away from harry happy day. 

Now its his turn. Wonder what the he got for his first wand. Can't help to remember when his lose his wand in the battle with harry in forest with death eater behind him. 

'draco?' mr oliver called his first name. The mr oliver never called up his first name, in my memory, he still feel he had change the history line.

It is scary.


	4. The forbidden wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wand. How long will it be for him to feel the core of magic swelling through his blood line, as it work its magic. But, never thought the time travel can made him a forbidden wand ?. Which just laying there for him as chosen one. Is he? Bit why it called fleux? Or unicorn kind? 
> 
> I wonder how draco react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Fleux blood. For me, its a forbidden mix blood from several years of century in age of eleven and the newest occur happen in age of 7.
> 
> Told you that im going to bring dramatic and maybe classic. 
> 
> Fierce miss malfoy is not burning i made, just cute kind loving toward her only son, draco.
> 
> Draco's muggle word is cute. Likely for me and other fans... Hope agree.. 
> 
> Very soe my grammer of people name or animal is still so not good. But shushh i love drama and the tick is on..
> 
>  
> 
> Well next is coming..

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock sound echo the wand shop as the wand man still wonder for the young malfoy's first wand. 

He never thought to find the right wand for him is very long hour. His mother look worried and curious why her only son take very long to had a wand. 

'i wonder~' mr oliver looking like maniac person, as he stop again in the same spot. Still saying 'i wonder..if this the wand~'

Back. Forward. Back. Forward. Bac-

'mr oliver?, is my son's wand ready?' his mother glaring her eyes to mr oliver who seem stand the same spot repeating, making her want to hex him to deadly curse.

 

'ah..yes..miss malfoy. Your son wand is very forbidden' mr-know-wand stare stern toward his mother, as if the glare is nothing effect at all.

His mother face seem had the look of trouble 'why' her son had curse wand.

Forbidden? Why do he feel that sound is curse. As he feel wanted to know the history of his forbidden wand.

'sir?' the boy name harry called out, looking curious between the stern wary between the lady and the wand man infront of him.

'ah..forgive me young harry, and young malfoy. Let me see..if it fit you, young malfoy. I wonder~' mr oliver seem unsure to give the wand to him. 

As he reach the wand, the core magic seem big to him and feel nausea in the same time. 

What is this feeling? The weight seem heavy for just a thin wand. He thought curious to the wand on his hand.

Slowly he swish his wand, a beautiful glow similar to harry but, in same time different. The glow seem had different tone of colour. Sometime it glow repeat blue then red then it stop white like purely to his blond hair.

'its fleux kind. I wonder why it fit you. Are you, young malfoy, the last fleux in forbidden tides family?' mr oliver curiously question him but before he stated his comment. His mother gave mr oliver a very quick words in anger 'how much!' 

 

.....  
.....

 

In reach of going home, the man name hagrid, the keeper, which is giant as tall as tree. Slightly a dull memory for him remember about the burdbeak that he tease for being cocky. Which end him hurt and being that 'brat' for burdbeak dead. Or so? 

Thank god. The giant man save the day. As he still shiver the stern burn betweem his mother and mr wand man. 

Hagrid was there to give harry an owl as birthday. 

And when..he ready to went back home, which take him to catch up his angry mother that walk far ahead from him. Harry had stop him.

He wonder what the boy want?. He look back at the green eyes name harry who stop his walk.

'yes?' kindly he look straight in wonder to the boy.

'i..umm im harry potter and u are?' the boy sound shy questionning him and look fright for reject.

Well this is new. To see mr potter fear of reject. He thought to himself.

As he silence in thought, harry look uncomfortable for the silence than anwering.

'ah!' he voice up and smirk for startled harry. Which get him the glare in return.

'forgive me pot- i mean harry.. Well im draco malfoy. It just very nice to meet you' he reply carefully and see the face of the harry made him realise that his answer is right. 

'well then..see you at hogwart, harry, byeee!' waving to harry before he run up where his mother still walk far ahead.

'byee too draco' a voice shouted him from behind.

He wish his mother never said anything about the forbidden wand to the father. Father happy is not good for him. 

Hope mother not said a word...


	5. The history of fleux blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before draco to went school as first year in 3 days ahead. In his day of waiting, he sneak toward the family's library. That is to know about his forbidden wand, as in called 'fleux'. 
> 
> The book were no were found for him. He forget that he had the forbidden mystery book with him that seem lay on the his bed. 
> 
> Why the wand choose him? Why the mystery of forbidden book want to guide him? Who is he? Is he the draco as only malfoy or more?
> 
> Let see what draco curious mind like ravenclaw and hufflepuff in moment..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if i can made draco more curious and smart. He is likely my favourite slytherin, i can't stop that. But i do want him to had a hidden smart boy than other slytherin.

Hmmm. Hmmm. He hummed the tone of muggle music he had heard before when he as there. 

Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmm-

'master draco?' a voice of an elf from behind calling stopping his humming tune. 

He turn behind and still glad the elf name dobby is still alive. He heard that dobby is free by the boy, harry. 

'master draco?' the elf, dobby, repeat his called. 

'ah..yes dobby?, what is it?' he reply back kindly to dobby who look surprise of his kind behaviour. 

'uhh master..forgive this stupid elf..dobby been told that you need something?' dobby shuttered in fear as if waiting to be punish by him, the young draco.

He frowned with the way dobby reaction. Is this what he had done. He thought sadly.

'forgive me dobby, and yes i need help. How do you know?is it from father or mother?' he curious ask, fear if it is his father who know it all or, his mother who love to support him no matter what.

He wonder who is. 

Dobby is silence for not know how react when he, draco malfoy, who forgive than punish like other master. The only kind for him were miss malfoy who always said thank you. And now, the beautiful young malfoy said forgive me. 

'dobby?' as dobby still had no reaction.

'dobby?' he repeat and dobby still unmove.

'hmmm hmmm.. Hmmm hmmm..wise is told~ told wise..dear is gone..hmmm hmmm hmmm-' as he was humming and again he been stop to humming the tune.

Looking the guilty dooby 'forgive me master draco and what is that you need?' 

Dobby. Dobby. As he shaking his head for elf reaction toward him is weird. Funny to know dobby is still here alive.

'ah yes, do you know about fleux?' he ask in questionning. Not know if it there when he sneak to the family's library. 

'forgive me master draco, the fleux is only..available..in forbidden or curse book.. It is very hard to find and..forgive me master draco, that the book is not available here..forgive me this lowly elf...' dobby bowed in shame for not gave a good help to the kind malfoy.

He hide his giggle with his right hand and still wonder for-

What. Forbidden book?. Ahhh. He thought in remembering that he do had a mystery book here.

' the book!' not knowing he state out loud and the elf is still in the room.

'a book? Master draco' dobby's voice startled him and realise he had stated out loud. 

'ah..you may go now dobby and thank you' he smile and making dobby in surprise reaction again.

With that, the elf gone. 

He hurry went to the bed and there the book shine as if knowing he want to know about fleux. 

'yes..dear boy..' the voice soft whisper for him to heard.

'do you know about fleux?' he curious ask toward the book infront of him. 

'..well..yes young..draco..its a history about..fleux..that been century to your..family black and..malfoy and also fleux bound to it..' the book stop as for the young draco to regain the information.

The book continue again '..the history of fleux happen iin your mother side..which..is the black family..it happen..in age of seven, the boy had died for losing control of..the core..magic..by learning..the dark magic..' 

'dark magic?' he blur in question.

The book stated more the information '..yes..young boy..dark magic is not..good for fleux blood..a curse in century for it..but you..beautiful boy is combine..of dark..and light.. I know the wand and the wand choose you.. Don't fear for the wand..but calmly except..its curse..that only..you..the last fleux..to use..'

Only for him to use the wand? And did the book just called him 'beautiful' and, Why that sound as if im the chosen. He feel blank out in wonder of the information he heard from the book that still lay on the bed.

'..sleep well..young boy..the information is more and..will tell you..sooner..' the young malfoy nodded toward the book.

He do feel tired.. Better went to sleep now..

With that, all is dark for the boy to sleep soundly..

....  
....

In the very moment..the light glow from the wand and the young boy, draco, glow without for the boy knowing it..

The glow made a bound between the wand and the boy. The book whisper of same word 'slsi slsi slsi slsi slsi' making the glow more shine that before.

The glow shine to blue to red and pure white like the reaction before in the wand shop. There. A black ink that look like curse forms shimmer.

The glow stop and a tatoo appear on left arm, instead of the black ink just now, it appear as blue attach and word written on the skin, but soon disappear as if it never been there before.

'good...night..young boy..' it whisper again to the boy who sleep soundly.

.....  
.....

The word attach on the boy tatoo is 'bare of the newborn fleux'


	6. Hogwart is home..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the time travel boy to change the history that not yet been made from the history of his. That is the war. The savior. And the mystery upon. That seem change all the timeline. 
> 
> He the malfoy had find out that he is blood tie with a name called 'fleux' . He still curious as always and need to be wait for later.
> 
> Hoping he did not change his sort house as slytherin. 
> 
> For now, he is back home. That home is hogwart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..well.. This is interesting..
> 
> What do think will happen? This chapter will show you the warning 'crush' from our dear draco and harry.. 
> 
> No no..not romance yet..thats too forward. Need some head up of crush as beginning..
> 
> I wonder if it happen in train or somewhere.. 
> 
> Be curious reader..this is just about to start..

'..is he the one' a male voice whisper.

'he is.' another male voice whisper. 

'but he malfoy!' the person deny the statement.

'he may..but he the one the last fleux. His blood is half malfoy, half black family and half fleux..' the other male remain stay his believe.

'but dru-' the man want to deny but been cut off by a form of blue wavy hair women appear next to them.

'its time..but now he must be safe from the one who-know-who' the blue girl state in harsh tone and look both the man from speaking again.

The two man slowly back and dissappear like a shadow within the carpet. 

The women stay look the young malfoy sleep beauifully without knowing there were people argue about him.

'good night..my dear nephew..be safe' the women kiss the young boy forehead and form away as tickling dust fairy.

With that, silence once again in the young draco room.

....  
....

Knock. 

Knock. Knock.

'draco? Wake up dear, its time for your first year school at hogwart!' a women figure which is the draco' mother seem to see her son still stubborn to wake up.

Knock. Knock. 

'draco!!!' the mother sternly shout to his son's door, as the door still locked.

'ah..' a voice inside sound a wake enough for her to heard.

'draco honey..wake up you need to be ready' the mother voice in calm tone for her son to heard.

'urmm..okay mother..urmm be ready' the boy stubbling awake all the way to the bathroom.

 

In mere of hour, the malfoy were ready early in the morning. The mother hate showing her emotion in public and the father is hate with crowded people. 

The malfoy indeed. He thought as he still yawning for early wake. 

His mind flashed for the warm kiss feel on his forehead and the wand appear next him. All he know that he did put in the bag, and not beside him. 

As he wonder in thought, when his mother being worry again for his safety and alone 'draco honey? Be safe oke. Don't get hurt and don-' 

'stop ciessa! Your son is fine. His a big boy now and-' 

Yes father. Im grow a big boy that see you dead and now im age of 18 that travel by the weird book. 

'-he is the malfoy and malfoy is must acceptence to be strong for his-'

He nearly forgot that his father is very malfoy-code this days in his childhood years till now. He thought as he still heard the man still going and going the talk.

'father mother, i must go now' the father's cold stern to him and his mother gave him a love smile.

Hurrying he push toward 9 3/4 platform, the magic wall where the train for any wizard or witches went.

He see that train still not full and only few people there. 

He wonder if harry is here. He wonder as he look for the sight of boy.

Still no sight of him. 

Well. Better put this bag before other student came.

....  
....

 

'hmmm..hmmm..the man is cold~ and lay up for another day..hmm hmmm..i-' the open door slide open made him stop his singing tune.

He look to the person who disturb him. There again. The most green forest seem look straight to his eyes without blinking. Feel weird to be watch that long from the boy, harry. 

'draco? Glad see you here..i wonder when you came and the room is full. Hoping i can sit here with you' the boy seem red all the sudden and his eyes wonder on the wall than to his eyes.

Thats new. Just now his eyes won't blink or away for his eyes. He smile as he still feel weird for the boy to had that reaction.

As he recalled his memory, harry rejected his friendship and we both seem enemy in each day. How many timeline he had change. He look pale for the thought of it.

'draco?' the boy look unease standing too long and see draco still not answer the question.

'ah..yes please sit harry. Sorry i just shock for you here. And yes i was here early and you know my family is early bird' he yawn as prove his statement.

Harry sound satisfied with his answer. He wonder why harry look glad. Very curious indeed. 

As he shake his head for the feeling of butterfly inside of him, he ask what normally to ask for first year student 'by the way..do you know what sort house you may be?' 

Harry's eyes still stay staring at him. He did see the glim on the boy eyes. 

The boy slowly gulp like its hard to speak 'urmm..no i don't know, but i heard my parent is griffidor! And maybe i think i am griffidor. What about you?' 

'well..i want to be slytherin.. Like my family' 

Harry rise his left eyebrow in blank thought 'why'

'well..even if im sort as slytherin, hope you not hate me' he sound stern for the flash he clearly remember harry hate him for being brat.

'urmm..no draco, even if you im different sort of house, i still friend with you. Cause only you that see me as me. Not the boy who was a baby kill a man who-know-who' he smiled as he see harry look happy in his reply about him, the malfoy. 

'thank you harry..you're very nice person' draco smile and once again harry face look red, even his ear is bright red.

Harry..harry.. If only you know. He sadly thought toward the boy who still in weird reaction. 

Hogwart..here he came..


	7. What a weird day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected to be friend with the weasley people and even in good impress for the muggle girl name hermione want to friend with him.
> 
> So griffidor. The young malfoy seem upside down for the history to change like this. Is he that he too kind? For them to had weird reaction like harry do? 
> 
> Very curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the weird humour about the weasley family and may lose for ron as brat to be.. Rude at first i will gave..need spice than too boring story.
> 
> Like i tell again..dramatic is on for this.

He can't wait to breath the air in hogwart. He finally back to his home.

Riding the train is the best for him. As the window view never fall him as he still awed in the beauty view he love seen. The sky looks beautiful blue and the green forest that shimmer its beauty for people to look in calm moment. 

In his past memory, he never into viewing the view or look the video. He was a brat that into naughty stuff toward neville with others slytherin. He wonder if he still slytherin. 

And he still feel the strong stare from the boy from his side eye as if he never notice before a few minute ago.

He wondedlr why harry is so into staring him much and- 

'ahhhhhh a spider' some screaming voice from outside stopping from questionning harry's strange behaviour.

'hey careful there, thats my spider..hey-' sound like a weasley to him. He think that its percu or percy weas-

The door open and the each side full of two exact face figure, coming of the view staring at him, then stare to harry.

'well hello there~' one of the twin male seemly playful said and the other one seem stare toward him like harry did just now.

What is it about him that seem made males to look at him that curious. He thought as the both male whispering ear to ear, so that harry and him can't heard it.

'er yeah..hey' in the minute, the boy name harry awkwardly reply back to the twins. The twins gave harry a cheeky smile and harry smilling back. Which still awkward way.

The twins then look at him for the reply and he just gave nodded in respect than replying back.

The twins looks confuse why the beautfiul blond infront of them, is not replying back to them.

So, they decide to scare him with their's brother spider. They counted to 3 2 1, and throw to the spider on the blond lap. The twins shut their eyes in fear for the blond reaction.

Instead of screaming like other student. They heard non from the blond boy, slowly they open their eyes and see that the blond boy using a tease voice cooing the spider like its cute animal, that still stay on his lap the same position they throw.

'who are you' both twin said in same time. Curiously they want to know the blond name. 

The blond boy still cooing the spider and ignoring the twins question.

'i think you know me' the blond boy scoffed for the twins confusion face.

'do we know you. How? Well we know you beautiful blond and very loving animal person' the twins stated in the same time again.

'do you know malfoy?' he asked.

''well yeah?' the first twin said  
'who doesn't' then the other one said.

Very weird twin response.

'well im one of them. And no im not like my fathers. Yes i am malfoy and no i don't like dark magic. It scary and yes, im animal lover' as if he know the twins on questionning him in their mind.

The twins shocked mode 'do you read mind?' they asked and stare straight his beautiful eyes.

'no im not. Some people ask me that before and end up look sorry for insult' the blond boy calmly reply back to them.

......  
......

 

Neither harry and draco knows that other weasley also heard his answer, ron and percy, which also included others griffidors, neville and hermione.

Before it happen, 

Neville and hermione just pass upon other student door to find out the where about frog, which neville lost again in his way to get food.

They were going to the last row but it looks occupied by the twin red hair standing there and the other full of two red hair behind them.

Wonder whats going there. They both thought while looking at each other in question.

As they went there, there were shocking statement they heard.

But, they feel happy knowing the boy inside is honest. 

'he sound ravenclaw' neville stated in proud for the young malfoy who kind than the rest of the family he pass upon.

'i think he is..i think he is..' hermione repeat the word in proud as well for the boy who stern the statement of honest than hide. 

The frog search seem forgetten as the time flies. The train stop and that means they had arrive at the station.

.....  
.....


	8. Sorting as...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day.. Where he be sorted as...?
> 
> Is he stay as slytherin or unfortunute expected happen that seem takeout lucious brain. Well emotion of un-malfoy way.
> 
> Lets see for the weird smart sorting hat do..
> 
> Lets begin the story..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers.. I had made triple chapters coming soon.. And right now enjoy my dramatic story of draco.
> 
> I wonder i just made twins had crush on draco. And ron as shocking brat to heard in one chapter. 
> 
> I do hope the sorting hat i made here is stay simple and classic.

Looking the path infront of him is still so unreal. Like it made him feel that he still in wildest dream. But he do still felt it. As he step down from the train.

'first year~ first year came here to ride the boat, hurry now~first year first year' a man name hagrid holding a lamp shouting the students to be ready to ride in the small boat for the all first year students.

'wouh!' excited voice from beside him, name seamus.

And another excited voice from some students to see their surrounding toward to the hogwart.

As we walk inside the hallway, there in the stair await of a female teacher. 'hello everyone welcome to the hogwart and please silence as we-'

'my Frog!' a boy, neville screaming seeing his lost frog.

'like i said. Be silence as we proceed inside' the female teacher name Professor Minerva McGonagall glaring hard to the boy, neville for disturbing her speech.

'come along students, right this way' she scured as hurry, and us the students walk behind her in silence and excited eyes to look forward to be sorted.

'stop right here students, and slowly walk to the hall' as we all stop hearing her command. 

'i heard that the sorting is nasty devil flame come out from it' exclaimed a fearful tone voice from red hair person name ron weasley.

'where did you heard that from, honestly, in the books said that we all will be sorted by the hat. You really had a wild imagine, ron!' said the smart muggle girl name hermione granger, shaking her head for the nonsense the boy talking about.

Ron ignore hermione's statement and look back to harry eyes once again 'its true, harry, my brothers said so' 

Harry smiling to ron as harry turn toward him, and look straight to him, the malfoy boy. 

He smile back toward harry and, once again, red face appear to harry's face and ear. 

Very interesting. He thought as he slowly walk to the hall for the sorting hat ceremony.

The sound begun from the sorting hat.

...im the sorting hat...

The time is start for you new student to be sort

...let the mystery begin...

And let the story end with new way

...you may as ravenclaw...

The smart as closebook or

...you may as hufflepuff...

The creative thing to mystic or

...you may as griffidor...

The brave appear as smart it came be or

...you may as slytherin...

The cheeky manner can be the strongest

...thats the end of the each sort of house...

With that end, Master of the hogwart name Dumbledore, 'let the sorting house Begin!!'

'listen up, first years student, today lets begin for the sort of house of ravenclaw, hufflepuff, griffidor and lastly, the slyterin. Each house is unique and lets begin with Hannah' professor minerva begin her simple speech and ready to called out the student name.

'hmm very interesting, Ravenclaw!' the sorting hat shout for the people to clapping their hand in congrats.

'Hermione!' 

'gosh..please not made her in griffidors' ron said in annoying for hermione statement to him.

But 'Griffidors!' the sorting hat shout, made ron in defeat mode as harry smiling looking his friend ron for weird attitude.

'Draco!' 

Hearing his name been called is nostalgia again all over. Will he be stay in his olld house or worst another. 

Slowly in nervous pace, he sit down on the chair and the storting hat on his head.

'hmmm..very charming. So many curse and pain..very sorry..dear young boy..hmmm were to put you..' the sorting hat looks very hard thinking.

'way best for me, mr sorting hat' he whisper for the sorting to heard.

'all right..dear malfoy..you in..Slytherin' the sorting hat shout the last pace word of 'slytherin'.

Smiling for himself and wonder why the sorting hat put him in his old house.

'Harry!' 

'hmmm very difficult very..you are easy to put in bit where...' the sorting hat rumbled at lot on harry's head.

Please stay as griffidors. He hope in thought.

'..griffidors!' as if the sorting hat reading his mind.

Slowly, he feel happy to know harry is still in his old sort of house.

.....  
....

As the sorting house ended.

Not knowing harry stick his eyes toward the young draco who busy eating the bunch delicious food infront of him.

'draco' harry desperated want to sit near the boy name draco.

As the word out from his lips, draco eyes now is to his way. Harry's face again, red as tomato fruit. 

'hey harry are you oke?, why you look so red' harry still feel the eyes of draco to him and ron looking at him for answer.

Harry smile to draco and draco smile back in return, with that, draco back in his eating mode.

While ron still stay his eyes toward harry for answer.

'harry?' ron's worry face all over as harry laugh for ron reaction.

'im fine ron. Just too full for this many food' looking at ron's worry face slowly gone and begin to feast the food infront of him.

Harry know that his feeling for draco is not just a merely crush. 

He wonder what draco felt for him.

.....  
.....

Ahhh. What night. Draco thought as he still can't help to notice for harry's eyes look at him while he was eating.

'oh harry' he calmly spoke harry name, made him feel the butterfly effect inside his tummy and his heart beep so fast. For remembering the forest green eyes looking so glim and love toward him, the malfoy, from the boy, harry.

Feeling his eyes slowly to feel down. 

Hmm. Better sleep. He yawning in thought for new day.

With that, his out to sleep on his old bed in his memory and snoring for first class tomorrow once again. 

Here we go again.

......  
......


	9. Too neutral...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's smart answer is shocking for all people in the class. Professor keeps questionning harry as if the version harry is the same as the father.
> 
> Or wonder why theo hate draco so much?
> 
> Lets begin today triple chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..im happy to triple story today..as i promise..
> 
> You wonder why draco is not in different sort of house? Well that in next chapter...
> 
> Then theres theo being brat and mean person, sorry for the fans of theo, aka i kinda made him too drama and sad moment.
> 
> Next, the comptition is on for hermione and draco, as the nerdies and smart know it all...and maybe there can be bestie in next chapter.
> 
> And yes, harry is young but like i says it just a cute crush. 
> 
> And yes again, i do like some original stay in this. 
> 
> Warning is that its too bizzare reaction among this story. Double warning, the grammar or any name may not in correct word but, this is dramantic moment..
> 
> And i feel greatful for those who choosing this, and Thank you for reading my dramantic story and for kudos this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel honour puff in my chest now.. 
> 
> Opps...well lets begin..

The sun shine reflected toward the unclose dark green curtain, as each boys still soundly sleep. There the very own same bed of slytherin boy. 

'...wakeup..boy' it whisper.

The boy stir but still not move to wakeup. 

The book whisper again for only him to heard '..wakeup..boy..your class is on..' 

'imup' the young malfoy mumble in his still state of sleep form, as he slowly walk to the big bathroom.

The other boys still unmove from waking up nor heard the book speak. 

'grr' the boy face pale with wet all over as he still not use with cold shower. In his home, he always had the room of heat, which magic spell from his mother.

Whispering the spell to dry his body is simple for him but still not used if not good in potion. Where his godfather, severus snape, teaching the students.

I wonder if harry is wakeup. He thought as he had another hour to go to wakeup the lazy ass of slytherins.

....  
....

'oh gosh we're late' groan a male voice.

'lets just hope the professor is not here ron' groan another male voice.

The door open as the two boys, harry and ron, walk in very nervous look.

'peww..we're save harry, its the only mr keeper's cat there' as soon as ron speak, the cat change form as to human form.

'well..well.. Take a sit you two and again don't be late next time' the human form speak stern and that human form is professor minerva. 

....  
....

Why do he feel theres a eyes toward him. He thought in wary as he looks his surrounding.

'hey? Whats wrong' as the girl in the slytherin, pansy.

''ah..nothing, just feel weird. Don't worry about it pansy' looking relieve for pansy to stop from questionning him again.

'..boy..' startled from hearing a whisper to his right ear.

'whats wrong draco?' pansy who stand, is now sitting next to him in worry.

'sorry..just i ermm..feel unwell' he lied as he know the book were whisper to him but no one does heard the book nor see it.

'you sure, draco?. If you not well just-' pansy were cut off by another voice in the same house, theo.

'shut up pansy. The stupid malfoy is just a weak body!' the boy, theo laugh harder as he hold his tummy infront.

'shut up! You dirty bastard. And hope you go nasty with troll' pansy frusterate for theo's behaviour.

Theo was our bestfriend. But after the fight between theo and pansy. The friend bound take him to choose side. 

Instead of theo, he choose pansy. Theo hatred toward kindnest people, that people his mother and other women. 

Theo life was already turn upside down, when his mother hung herself and left theo alone with the father, who not care what theo want or do.

That change theo now.

'-like you the one to talk pansy! Panty i called yah! You fuc- the loud slap on theo face is clear for all people there see. How red it was. 

'you!' theo glare the person who slape him.

'what? Want me to slap you again' the person still in anger manner as theo walk away with the minion follow behind him.

The people around us where all gone to the room as if the chaos were long again. Once again he feel the pair of eyes toward him. But he tried not look as he feel the heat were long again.

He look back to the person who still in stand mode, slowly he near the person 'pansy..thats enough, lets just go to potion class. My godfather is not really kind if we're late'

Hurrying we both run to the potion class.

....  
....

The door slam hard for the full black cloth of professor wear introduce in unlikely tone 'welcome to my potion class, where you learn potion and if you fail this class may or maynot learn in good and it also may or maynot success for someone'

The professor stop and his eyes lock to his godson, draco, which receive a smile reaction back toward him. As he walk to side and stop again to stay eye contact with the boy, name harry POTTER.

'well..well the celebrity is here, let me ask you a question boy, what is the first thing you need for fever cure' 

The boy, harry shake his head. Beside him, hermione raise her hand to answer, but the professor ignore her and continue to ask question 'hmmm..what about the potion for sleepless? Or the wake someone up'

Harry shake his head twice 'i don't know sir' and hermione in the second time raise her hand with draco along also raising his hand, to answer.

'mr malfoy' the professor called, as his eyes still lay lock with harry.

'for sleepless, the first ingredient is the palm leave, a vcous spell and wait for 3 second then stir to right and left in 17 time. To wake person up, is by mixing the cat hair, leave of lost herbs and a spell of water. Which take 3 stir to right and 10 time repeat the volume of stir to the. left' draco exclaimed his explaning, as the students were jaw drop with the unexpected answer from the malfoy boy. Even the professor look surprise and proud on his face. But only a second before someone seen his real emotion.

The professor, snape, tried to ask again for another question for harry, as if its not over yet, ' well..harry..hope you know what the dangerous terms for making the potion'

The boy-who-lived still not know the answer and once again, hermione and draco raise their hand up.

'miss granger' professor called at last for the girl to answer.

The girl grumbling her speech fast as she begin '..the dangeroustermsforusto..do the potionisnotaccident..to..ermm happen as we studentsmustslowlystirthepotion..whichermm..follow..theinstructuon..and and err..the worse part istomade the potion..err explode.' 

The students looks were clueless for what the girl says, except for the professor and the malfoy, draco.

'well done, miss granger. And thats why being celebrity is not pay well for being smart. And lets begin in page 112-'

....  
....


	10. 12 o'clock...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In middle of the night, different place of location but shocking drive happen for each students involved in that night. 
> 
> Especially for the young draco..
> 
> Wonder why?
> 
> Lets begin this triple story....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..well..im happy to see the amount of reaction for this dramantic story in previous chapter and forward one..
> 
> Well lets not being bored here..
> 
> Lets the chapter take you...

Day to day. It is wizard's mail time from family and cousin. And it a joys for most students.

'hey ron, can i read this?' the boy, harry hold a paper that still bind of white tie.

'ah sure harry' ron reply smilling as the mail keep coming for other students to receive.

'wouh what is that neville?' a busy girl name hermione ask neville that seem holding the ball that turn red.

'i heard if its red, meaning you forget something, if im mistaken' ron explain his theory, as neville seem trouble, 'but i really don't know what i seem to forget'.

Slowly, harry open the paper that now unbind, 'ron look! This is the volt that hagrid and me went to' both harry and ron look straight to hermione's eyes, to know if she heard it.

Hermione nodded in understanding.

'harry, we better ask hagrid what the thing he was holding there for the someone who want to break a volt for that' hermione who now sitting next harry as she finish her explaining.

As both hermione and ron is occupied with the talk, harry eyes look for the blond boy, who strike his heart beat as he eyes still searching.

There. He smile in wonder, as he see draco reading book with a fierce female name pansy sitting beside him.

'wish i can sit there' harry mumble out with his eyes still stay toward the blond boy, draco. 

 

....  
....

The heat come back again. He thought nervously know that the boy is looking at him with that forest eyes. 

Very alarming and-

'drake? Im bored' pansy complain as she look like pms day.

'Don't call me that pansy, sound weird!' looking back at pansy, as she smirk for his reaction.

'theres the draco i know. By the way, why harry look at you like so long?' pansy smirk become wide as the young malfoy face getting red all the sudden.

'i see' pansy grin for his reaction about harry looks at him.

'so k draco. Just me that know. I wonder if love is there' pansy tease as seeing his face more red that seem out for his pale skin.

'stop it pansy, come lets go to bed. I feel sleepy already' draco stand up and still feel the heat all over.

Beside him, pansy still giggling non stop as the stare from harry is still on him.

What a day. He thought as he hurry want to sleep and forget pansy'S word about the green eyes. 

....  
....

 

As the clock on wall show the time of '12 o'clock'

Zzzz...

'errmm' a voice groan from the person who stir from his sleep and went to his back, and rubbing his eyes for why he waking up in this middle of night.

Slowly went down to sit on the cold floor tile. 

Wonder why im up this night. He yawn as he look the room were filled with small candle stick on the greenish wall. 

Similar voice starlted him as always, '...hello young boy...' 

The mystery book, which remind him that the book is from the time he was chase by some scary people and-

'..boy..its time for...you to know..why you are not sort in..different house..' seemly the book looks like reading his mind again and that Is still not use for him, the malfoy.

'why?' draco confusely ask the book laying on the cold floor tile beside him.

'...the hat knows..' it whisper again as draco still puzzle for the what the book said.

'...the sorting hat knows..' it repeat in more specific for the young malfoy to understand.

'the sorting hat? The hat? But why that hat?' curiously he, the young malfoy is not satified with puzzle of the book given to him.

Instead of answering him, the book made a weird noise.

Something change on the green wall. The sound were loud but non of the people in the room were wide wake. As if the sound is not loud enough.

'..only you can heard and see...' the book spoke and that still creep the young malfoy out.

The wall infront of him were form as dark blue door with a simbol of leaf attach on it, which is tall as hagrid size. 

'what is this' draco whisper toward the book as his eyes still awed tall door infront of him.

'..the sorting hat is there...waiting for you...that seek...answer..go..now boy..' the book whisper, which made draco curiously why the book and sorting hat is know each other?

Slowly he bravely walk toward the large door.

All the sudden, the light were too bright for him to see and then all black was the last thing he see. As the young malfoy faint on the ground. The door seemly dissappear like magic its suppose to be, along with the book, which long gone together.

There. A shadow guard in one of the unclose curtain.

'his back' the shadow whisper before dissappear as as if its never there before.

That night were calmly for all the sleepers in the slytherin room.

....  
....


	11. Destiny or .....curse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time were not change to daylight as it still form as night time. The students and teacher including the headmaster were soundly sleep, but only him, draco were wide awake.
> 
> To know the truth why he still in slytherin house from the sorting hat, wanted to met that located in strange secret room.
> 
> As if, he was meant to be there.
> 
> The mystery book were there to guide him in dangerous task to complete sooner..
> 
> Is this his destiny or...curse? That seem to bind him in strange way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the triple story were not success but will try another triple..
> 
> I wonder what happen to draco? Why secret room for sorting hat to says the reason for it?
> 
> And you may wonder why him? 
> 
> Well..lets the story tell you..

He feel his head were spining. The last thing he remember were a sudden bright. 

Slowly he open his grey-silver eyes as he look around him. 

The room were occupied with books all over and there a long shape hat seem out of place.

Is that sorting hat? He question himself in thought.

He walk down to the stair that seem odd as it seemly gave it path toward where sorting hat located.

Strange indeed. He wonder as he already reach not far from where the sorting hat form. 

'welcome..young malfoy..' the sorting hat speak.

'why?' he ask without any doubt.

'why indeed.. You were tasked to stay there..and i know you are indeed many kind that..fit with other sort of house..but..you were tasked to be slytherin..' the more the sorting hat explain, the more puzzle draco about 'who' given him that task.

Gulping for his nervous and slowly ask for more toward the sorting hat, 'why must slytherin?' 

'in the future before..you were not know about..the book..nor the wand..nor the fleux history that been hidden in..century..you are curse like harry..but different curse..you the young malfoy the last fleux..the bond with werewolf..which is sirius black..your cousin...and lucas..your real brother that...been forgotten...' the sorting book explain the unexpected truth for him to know.

'brother? Cousin? What? I-' draco stutter in shock for the truth he find out.

The sorting hat were silence for awhile for the young malfoy to adjust.

The sorting hat, slowly begin in soft tone, '..yes boy..the truth were not known..not even your parents..your grandmother had use spell to make all of you..forget about lucas..your brother were half fleux and had..to target since he was boy..now its you..but you were not target or hunt..you were...perfect pure fleux blood combine with black and half malfoy..you the young malfoy..born in as light in dark family...' 

Draco feel his leg is down on knee as he breakdown in tears. 

He had brother. Older one. Draco sadly thinking about it.

That night was worst for him to adjusted the truth..

 

....  
...

Staying strong was only his mind to remember for now.

He signed in thinking about it. As he walk back to the tall door that served him way to where the slytherin room is.

In the room, the clock were still stay in 12 o'clock, that same time as he went inside the tall door to meet the sorting hat. 

He turn his back and see that the tall dootlr he went through were not there, the wall were remain same as it was before.

The clock sound seem echo and loud within the room as it repeat the sound.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

As the clock were echo strangely. Outside the window view, the moon look like it were fast forward to morning and the time slashing faster and faster like a broken one.

Then it stop.

The time now show 5am.

Draco feel his breathing were fast as he see boys were already to stir awake for morning class. 

Draco hurry ran to the big bathroom. Seemly confuse for what happen in the room. 

Like a time tunner. 

 

.....  
.....


	12. Deja vu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning was strange for draco because theo act like him in his first year where, he throw neville ball and harry the boy who lived is being a seeker act.
> 
> Very deja vu for him in that moment to see that all..
> 
> But. Who is that man? Said draco to himself as his eyes lurk to the wall where the figure stand few moment just now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for confusing for the sorting hat of draco, it still mystery..until he know all the truth sooner..
> 
> Happy chinese new year to you all..
> 
> I wonder who is that man? Is he the shadow that always look over draco or someone that want to destroy draco? Or is it the brother? 
> 
> well to know the answer.. lets begin this drama moment in this new year event...

In the morning of class, all students of slytherin and griffidor were having a broom class session.

'well class, lets begin with commanding your broom with strong confident of 'UP!' and begin students' said madam rolanda in strong loud command.

'Up!' the broom up on harry hand. 

'Up!' he said in second time and it work strongly for the young malfoy, which receive a warm smile from harry.

Ron face look groan for the broom that seem rolling over than going up, 'Up! U-' the broom end up too fast, which smacking ron face. 

Harry laugh hard to see ron red face of broom stick mark on it, 'shut up harry' said ron in anger, but can't help to laugh along with harry. 

Hermione still in her struggle mode 'come on Up!' she demand to the broom, which as well going up.

'alright student, slowly put you legs between the broom and before you fly. Slowly lift you upper infront and-' madam rolanda was cut off her explaining as neville seem lost control of the broom.

'come down here you young man!' madam rolanda shout in worry as neville's broom seem rush toward high and boom. 

Neville fall hard to the ground.

'move away children' madam rolanda demand to the crowded students infront.

'ahh' neville scream in pain, 'looks like it broken bone here, better need you hurry in hospital now. And Students! the class is still on and stay here after i sent mr neville' madam rolanda carry neville in speed ahead to the hospital wing.

'well well look here, the neville boy left his precious ball' theo teasing tone seem deja vu for the young malfoy.

'shut up theo!' pansy groan toward theo's attitude.

Instead of answering pansy, theo then fly with the broom and still holding neville's ball.

'give it back. Theo!' harry demand as the boy also riding on the broom. 

'harry what are you doing? You're against the-' hermione argued for the boys fighting over in stupid way.

'yeah yeah i'll be fine mione' harry reply and stare hard toward theo who had the smirk on the face.

'well let me see if you can catch this?!' theo throw the ball and with that, harry speed his flying to save the ball.

Very deja vu for him, young malfoy to see that theo as him and he lay low watching the scene is still not used for him.

'don't worry draco, your boyfriend is going to be fine' a voice beside him really know how to tease him alot.

'shut up pansy and first of all that harry is not my boyfr-' draco trying to explain to pansy, but been cut of by seeing harry land safely.

'look harry got the ball' shout from one of the griffidors.

'told yah' pansy tease.

'i know. Shut up pansy' draco feel tired to explain for the pansy judgement of 'romance between him and the boy, harry. 

Very deja vu moment. He thought in flashed memory playing on his mind.

As the student were celebrate, professor minerva were arrive that made all the student stop and quiet down, 'mr potter, please follow me' 

Ahh..he remember this, that harry as seeker in the griffidors team. Draco smile as he watch harry follow professor minerva.

Deja vu. He thought calmly repeating the word on his head. 

But. Who is that man watching him just now. Draco look worried and wonder as he did saw a figure stand a few moment on the wall, which is in the top of the tall buiding located somewhere in there. 

He wonder who that is.

.....  
.....


	13. Feel like a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumour really spread fast for harry the boy-who-lived as new hot topic.
> 
> ...And the view was perfect for draco and harry had silence comfortable hangout together alone. Without ron or pansy beside them, following...
> 
> Lets roll~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn..i seem to mix and unmatch the scence here..forgive me dear reader..but hope its delight to read..
> 
> I love simple short date for draco and harry. They just seriously cute.
> 
> And yes, i made draco in not-malfoy-like-brat  
> And i support pansy as teasing bestie for draco..
> 
> Well..lets roll it, i repeat~

The rumour were like a disease spread everywhere. As 'harry' become new topic for being a first-year student to be suited as seeker. 

How wish if he can be the seeker. But, he know things would be weird for him to join. He sadly thinking as he still heard one of the girls talking about harry as seeker.

'hah' he signed, while walking toward the small lake, where not people usually visit. Feeling like want to sit down.

Slowly he sit with lost thought as he see the beautiful view infront of him.

A sound of step stop beside him, 'may i sit here?' ask the similar voice.

Draco heart seem faster to heard that rough tone he never expect to heard from eleven years old boy, harry.

'may i? Sit here draco?' harry repeat the word again toward him who silence in panic mode inside. 

'ermm ywah i mean yeah sit. Sorry just lost in thought' the young malfoy nearly stumble his word in too excited and cover it by calmly said it at last. 

Without no more question to ask, harry sit near draco who seem panic for feeling skin. Yes skin. Draco wear a sleeve that seem thin and him, the malfoy had sensitive skin effect.

Breath in. Out. In. Out. Come on malfoy, calm down, is just harry. Yep just harry. Draco calmly focus his breath in his mind as harry seem lost in thought. Not knowing that draco in panic moment. 

In that very moment, the two boy stay lost in thought closely without any talk at all. Just viewing the view of hogwart's nature.

 

.....  
.....

 

The silence was comfortable for him. Draco smile in thought as he remember the memory an hour ago with harry. After they both yawn and wave a goodbye in each other.

'ahah, someone dating i resume' that voice really making him blush all over that can beat weasley's red hair. 

Pansy laugh uncontrol for seeing her childhood friend face were eye-catching to watch and so unusual at all as malfoy. But she know draco is different as always.

'shut up pansy and its not dating at all. Just comfortable.for.each.other. and you know right that me and harry is not yet know each other that long' draco seem piss off but explain softly toward his childhood friend, pansy.

'i know draco and i really wish you and him together and maybe you can stay like this and not being like your father. errr...Sorry draco' pansy realised her last word was over the line, but draco is smilling at her in ensure.

'theres the pansy i know' draco softly tease pansy for ensure he was oke. 

Pansy smiling for seeing her childhood friend was back as draco again and not the malfoy way of attitude, softly she tease back 'and theres draco i know as well' 

For him. It was the best day ever.

....  
....

Harry smilling like a over the moon. He just finish his 'date' with the blond boy, draco.

For him, it is a date. Wishing if he could sit there forever with draco. Harry smile in thinking again the blond boy.

'i wish that this is not a merely crush' said harry to himself as he walk toward the griffidors dorm.

What a night indeed. Harry yawn as he hurry said the password.

....  
....


	14. Who is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly the night of the dinner were all over the place, when professor quirell shout the word loud and clear 'troll-tr troll in the dungeon' then the man faint like sleeping beauty moment. 
> 
>  
> 
> Then. The students went zombie to run but-
> 
> That morning before the dinner happen, draco saw a man that really hide well like a shadow form. Who is that man? 
> 
> Is he-
> 
> Well well..lets the story begin..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello my dear reader and enjoy my long day in updated...and maybe soon the twice chapter or triple..insyallah soon
> 
> Enjoy my unmatch and change scene in different way to tell and enjoy the dramantic moment..
> 
> Thank you again for comment and kudos..feel bless all over..

In that night, the two students of different house, slytherin and griffidors. But, things not well went for that man. 

'what did i tell you?' sore a bare face man.

'i-i am err sorry my lord i-i is just-' the other man struggle talking. 

'silence!' shout the man face who stick the bald man head name professor quirell.

'forgive m-me my lord' said professor quirell in stutter manner once again.

'made sure harry is injure and don't fail me!' the man speak in stern as professor quirell close again the cloth back on his head. 

....  
....

 

Unknown to them, the shadow man heard the whole talk between them and the shadow man soon dissappear, as if he was not there.

 

....  
....

 

In the sight of morning was a better warm for all the students especially for the two boy eager to see each other. 

 

Gosh. Why do he look eager to see the boy, harry. Draco thought as he smile to himself.

'hey? Draco' a male voice speak from behind, as draco trying to calm his heart racing. 

'errmm hey too, harry. Ready for the game?' slowly he speak in gentle tone as his eyes lock with harry's forest eyes.

Harry gave a warm smile, 'yep im ready to beat your house. Sorry draco and please support me tho?' 

Draco tease back for harry reply 'ouh harry..of course i support you and goodluck there' made harry smile again in return, as harry take the goodbye to him and walk to ready to start the game.

 

The crowd were viral fuses that seem unstop as the both team, griffidors and slytherin are in their position.

Professor rolanda walk in the middle and holding the ball, which already open the seeker's ball, 'ready! On your mark go!!' 

As professor rolanda throw the ball, the game begin its battle for each other.

'-the ball were taken by the chaser of griffidors and goes to the big ring and goal!! The first of 10 goes to griffidors!!' as the finish speak of speaker made the crowd viral from the griffidors house.

While the slytherin had the sour look except for pansy and draco. 

'not fair!' said theo in unsatified tone. 

The game continue forward and back as the leader of slytherin had another plan.

'-ohno the leader of the slytherin had take the lead as the one of keeper of the griffidors team is down and there goes the goal for damn slytherin-' the speaker seem unhappy for the leader's tacky trick.

'-ohmy--' the crowd seem focus to that person and that person is harry. 

Harry was hanging and the broom were acting weird, while he was trying to seek the seeker's ball.

Ohno. Draco face look pale looking toward harry nearly downfall

Then, harry seem to ride back to the broom and chase fast toward the ball.

Feeling relieved to harry oke. He thought as his face back to normal.

But. I wonder what happen to them? Draco wonder as he see his godfather is trying to ease away the fire and professor quirell were grumble on the sitten banch.

The crowd were look and worry for the boy as the boy had swallow the ball.

Harry puke out the ball and the crowd once again viral, 'the finish point by harry of the griffidor' shout speaker.

Professor rolanda shout out the end of the game, which calculated the points from each house, 'and the winner goes to griffidors!!!' 

With that, the game of quittich is end.

....  
....

As the students went down the banch and ready for next class of Professor Filius Filtwick.

Draco eyes look wary as he see a man that seemly become one as shadow form then again the figure dissappear as soon the students near the large window. Which is where the shadow man hide.

He wonder who that man is? Draco thought as he look again around the other large window.

'dra! Come on we had class next' shout a girl name pansy in her fancy shoes show.

Draco look again before he follow pansy to class, 'coming!!' 

 

....  
....

 

'oke class, lets begin the wand in simple pose' said professor Filius, as he demostrate the wand.

'very good. Now said wingardium leviosa' the professor said again, as the students follow the instruction.

'very good. Now begin your practise all together' 

With that, all the student begin repeat the spell.

'grrr..windardium leviousa..damn it. Wingardium leviohsa!' groan a red hair boy, ron.

'stop stop..stop doing it like a madman and its wingardium leviosa not leviohsa' said the smart girl, hermione, which made ron groan hearing the girl statement.

'well then go on that if you that smart' ron insisted while looking straight to the girl. 

'wingardium leviosa!' hermione said it loud and clear. In the same time, hermione's feather and along with draco's feather fly up in air.

'well done miss granger and so do you mr malfoy. Both get 40 point each' smile the professor filius and moody ron hearing that the girl can made it fly.

Away from the table of ron and hermione, from 4 sit away. One of the student try very hard and the spell gave-

Boom. The boy face were black as chacoal colour and beside the boy is harry, 'sir..i think we need a new feather here'.

 

....  
....

 

The class end and things were not good as it seem from one of the students.

'gosh..she keep saying its not wingardium leviohsa but leviosa..gosh she is a nightmare i told yah' said ron in loud and clear with the boys he walk together.

The figure push ron side as she run in tears, 'i think she heard you, ron' harry's voice in dissapointed toward ron's statement.

 

....  
....

Time for dinnner were full of hungry students to be bless with food. As one person of griffidors did not show up and harry notice the missing of her.

'where hermione?' ask harry as the dinner were all set up to eat. 

'she in the bathroom. Won't come out and crying since evening class tho' neville reply as the boy continue eating.

Harry watch ron in stern look while ron face were full of guilty.

 

Then suddenly the door bang, the man run while shouting the word 'troll tro-troll in the dungeon' then the man faint like a sleeping beauty moment. That man is professor quirell.

As the professor faint made the students stand and run like to zombie hunger want to get out.

'Stop! Everyone proceed walk normal and head student lead the students carefully toward the dorm now!' shout the headmaster as the students quiet down and went calm state toward each dorms.

....  
....


	15. ...a seer..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates the new chapter 5 and others.
> 
> why he having the samme dream over and over about the man. That made him wonder if that is his lost brother..
> 
> "The pain made him to urge to rest and let it heal for moment."
> 
> "his eyes watch every move of the boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello dear readers...sorry for the long wait.. 
> 
> Today i had to change chapter 5..something about it i feel unsatisfied and i really want to change it but it make takes to long to stake the tale to be dramantic..
> 
> Well lets begin..
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hope this can clear the unsolve story on the old chapter 5.

The charming bright night of moon seem blinking the star as uncertain event happen after the night accident of troll. That uncertain happen upon from one of the slytherin student, young malfoy.

The boy struggled to the right to the left and feeling drown all it once, 'no! Please don't hurt m-my brother!! Stop pl-' the young malfoy body shaken in fear as he still unease from the nightmare.

'no!! Please-' draco's seem begging in mercy as he looks more paler than his own pale skin. 

'no!' he screamed loud as he sit right up.

Breathing hard. Breath in. Out. In. Out. In-

 

'stop boy...' a voice whisper beside seem made him jump and nearly made him fall down on the ground. 

Lucky i use silenco charm. He thought as he see the slythern student still unwake from his disturbing dream. 

'boy...' a voice from the book called out as, he slowly rises up from the ground floor. 

Still not answering the book as he stare blankly toward the wall infront of him.

'boy...sleep' the book's voice more stern as it seem know draco's mind for the dream he having just now.

'i i can't' draco feel fear to sleep as his brain ready to be insomnia moment.

The book silence for second as it voice up to calm down the young malfoy's fear ,' fear not...boy..i had a spell to..make.you...sleep without that..dream?' 

The last sentence seem question for the boy as draco nodded in agreement without voicing up his voice, 'very well..lay down and...close your eyes boy...avor decae sfif fagu deru avou.. Avor-'

The boy feel calm and slowly dowsy as the book repeat the spell weirdly, '-dra de de cao avor sfif decae...,' 

The spell made a big impact as it glow over the draco boy, which also made the boy's wand glow protective over the boy.

Brighter it goes the more nature skin tone back toward the boy and with that..

He sleep soundly...

 

.....  
.....

 

The night was disaster over as the boy awake in very good mood. 

'ummmm..' he groan to feel his body stiff pose is slowly to ease, as he stretch in yoga way.

Very muggle way. Hope dad not faint for his unmalfoy way. He thought as he sees the other still unwake from their sleep.

Gosh.. He feel hate school morning today. He wonder as he nearly half fall and half asleep toward the big bathroom.

Stubbling opening his last pajamas, ready to stand still as he turn the water above him-

 

'the fush!' feeling pain as soon the water touch his body.

There. He see a large bruise that seem a huge hand burn attacted to him as his long hand seem weird to had that kind of bruise. 

Feeling to be away from the water above him, as he also feel his breathing rapidly faster than before, 'whats going on with me' the question seem to answer when he remember the night in his dream.

Feeling anxious and calm in the same time. To see that the dream was real and why that man look very similar

'ugh' a sound appear from the bedroom startled him. making him decide to bath in hurry as he ich in pain rubbing the soap over his bruise hand and sore body.

 

'please-' he beg in mercy as he eyes still stare on toward the door. Fearing they will ask or report to his so called father. 

He knew that in the slytherin there is spy that oay from his father, lucious. 

Cheeky but not. He whimper in thought as he stumble again to wear a hogwart uniform. 

His eyes still stay toward the door.

As the door open. 

He already well clothes like its was magic as he is for malfoy blood. 

Is he. He thought as he urge to stay in bed to heal. 

....  
....

 

The library quiet down which is seem not use unless for last minute revision or research for test of O.W.L. test. 

The figure seem read each by each section like a mad person to know the answer of the dream and pain the figure been through.

Slowly the figure walk toward the half right section he want search-

'well well..what do we have here!' a grin that seem annoyed draco to see. 

'what is it theo!' draco said in annoyed, while theo face seem had the grin attach on his face.

'it is non of your business, traitor!' the boy, theo claim to be annoyed for draco to need fight from hex the person infront of him.

Draco gave silence answer instead, which made theo face lost his grin victory for not having the malfoy anger.

'this is not over!!' said the slytherin boy, theo left with his minion follows behind him.

Gosh that theo. He groan as he begin again his search for the weird pain he having.

Upon the last row of the half right section, where one of the book seem odd to him.

'whats this' said draco curiously, while holding the odd colour that seem different to another books sitten within the same section.

The book written clearly 'Beware of the seer's vision' his mind curious in question as he turn behind the book, 'done by fleux clark' 

Clark? He ask to himself as he still not knowing about fleux's history and now this book. 

Feeling dizzy is not a good day for him. Better borrow this book to investigate. He surely need to rest, as he slowly went to the counter librarian to borrow the book, which is far ahead.

As he walk ahead, he wonder what harry is doing now. 

....  
....

Unknown to him, there was man watch him like soldier in duty. Which had the glint to his eyes to see the every move of the boy, as he also slowly dissolve to dissapear as well. 

 

....  
....


	16. 'Beware of the seer's vision'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An odd book made him decide to borrow for only 1 month request. Glad it really need for him to findout about the specific of the dream he having.
> 
> "a curse?-"
> 
> "-last or first fleux-'
> 
>  
> 
> What could it be...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another updates.. For you dear readers 💖🍀
> 
> Dreaming about a book. Really odd and off for me but i really imagine the book of its own may had the secret behind it.
> 
> Wonder what..
> 
> Well lets the curious begin..

After the dinner night. 

The warm fire place warm the slytherin living room kind of form for any slytherin student to sit on. The design of silver and floral really epic of the simbolic of the green slytherin

Upon the warm atmosphere, the boy read in the silence time for himself. As all students sleep tight for adventure trip on the largest mansion own by Eagit Filut. 

'hmmm'' the page were slowly turn by the beautiful delicate pale hand name draco. Who study namely to know the seer had to do with his dream and pain after. 

'where is it' he groan out loud as he still in page 3. The book may be little but the passage were full of sentence. Like its too much for him to read all over.

He only got 1 month only for the damn seer book. Feeling desperate as he look throughly over and over again from page 1 to 3. 

'damn it.. Wait this' a sentence that made him pause as he slowly read the passege words from the page do called half 2/3 'the time is odd and odd is for seer to feel the dream of past and future-' 

The paragraph seem odd enough for him to understand as he curiously read again the passage, '-that hold a curse upon history of family called fleux. Then may it proclaim to stop evil or good. Either is the side of people they choose but the curse. The curse was only for fleux to cure-' 

The information made him more and more in question, '-a cure within the last or first fleux blood. Nor the pureblood or mudblood. Nor a halfblood. The answer is forbidden one. A one that choosen...' 

The last passage made him feel ease and knowing he is from the future that change this past into odd ones. 

In his past year, never ever know about chosen wand. Usuallly get from his mother wand or his father one. 

Then a mystery book that seek of him while he was running from wild goose chase from both side. 

Just who is he exactly. What secret his family hide. Draco frown in thought as he see his mother that always had the looks of panic and alert whenever he sit on the manor's library. 

'hmmmm' he hummed as he read once again the passage carefully. Hoping he may had the answer that he had miss out.

So curious indeed.

....  
....

 

The dinner was delightful as harry's eyes eager to find the blond boy, draco.

There he is. Harry thought happily as he see draco so focus on the book.

Hah. Harry thought as he still remain his stare toward the beautiful blond boy.

'ouh draco' harry accidently spoke the malfoy name made hermione beside him smile and ron shaking his head for harry behavior stalk toward the malfoy, draco.

Miss you. Harry sighed as he get up to get some sleep as draco already walk out for him to stare the blond boy back.

'hah' harry once again unhappy which seem unnotice around him, that his friends follows behind him giggling seeing his behavior.

 

....  
....


	17. The other room...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continue of the seer section and how it connected with fleux's history..
> 
> Well..lets see the story begin..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow..it did takes long..
> 
> I had degree task to complete.. And hope this next chapter may ease the dramatic moment.
> 
> And yes will be double story in another day..enjoy this story..dear readers.💖

The room were mystery and only for slytherin side require for private to do so. The warmness seem slowly gone as the cold calmly ease the room

The paper turn and turn as the boy seem focus the sentence he read twice more. 

'hah..why you had to be nerdy, dray' a female voice snicker behind him.

'don't callee me that pansy. And its not nerdy!' draco looking mused to see his bestie, pansy look more snicker than before.

'yeah yeah..don't put me into nerd. So wheres harry' pansy voice up teasing 'seem he not here i see'

'stop it pan!' draco face red as tomato while pansy smile in victory to see her bestie is back than being nerdy one. 

'funny to see traitor of slytherin here' annoying voice appear to stop them from teasing each other.

'what do you want theor!' said pansy in anger mode.

Theo rolling his eyes up as he walk closely and stand infront of pansy, 'well you tell me why you two don't accept the invitation?!' 

Ahh. So theo want us there. Funny. Wonder what he want. Draco look toward pansy and theo in stand closely as he thought funny for awhile.

'whats funny draco!' theo spat in hatred toward the young malfoy.

'nothing! And its not your own business' he reply back as he stare hard toward theo's dark iris black-brown eyes. 

Slap!

Once again pansy slap theo. Draco thought in alarm to heard the sound of slam made him whimper. 

Pansy face seem more red and still stick with the glare, 'enough theo and get out!' 

Theo run in pain on his face as the minions scramble in hurry follows from behind.

'you know pansy. You really scared me there.' draco slowly reply as his mind still not use pansy slapping mode. 

'sorry dray..it just theo you know. I love him but you know' pansy whimper in tears as her head bow down.

Instead of answering more, draco hug his bestie, pansy whose heart hurt to hit again her crush, theo.

Wish this is not suppose to be like this.

....  
....

In other side of the room, full of mirror and there. A huge mirror stand by, which a bald man slowly open his scarf and facing his back head toward the huge mirror.

'Why you failed again you FOOl!!' a faceless man appear behind the bald man head, professor quirell. 

'f-forgive me m-my lord..i' professor stumble his tougur as his word been cut off. Fear cower over his face.

'ENOUGH! you fool! Better word again this time! I need the stone you fool. And made sure potter is there to take it...crusio! The faceless man dissapear within the second.

As the last sentence of word, the spell hit the man who hold the body in unmercyness as he fall down in pain 'augggh!' 

With that, he faint with one knows the cause of it

 

.....  
....


	18. Outcoming surprise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sending letter and package is beginning their crush is more than that.
> 
> A conservation happen for certain occur.
> 
> A secret may reveal or not..
> 
> Lets start the drama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers..im back with new updates
> 
> Im very slow sometime.. I admit 🐰
> 
> Well lets begin the story then 💖🍀

Today is the nearly to date of chrismas as the month still stuck in october. 

October is letter time as the letter been carry by their owl or other creature. Some had lots some big and some curious package. 

Harry had 1 from hagrid and package from draco.

Wait draco? Harry mind stop as he never receive a present or any package from someone. 

'dear harry-' harry pause smilling as he continue again to read the small card, '-im going to give you a coat for up coming christmas, your best wish draco' 

'wow thats a big package harry!' said hermione in excited voice, while ron still focus eating the food. 

Instead of answering her, harry just give a warm smile , 'yeah' 

....  
....

'draco! Letter for you!' shout a female voice.

'coming!' shout draco back as he hurry went down the stairs. 

 

'from who pansy?' draco question while stand beside the grinning pansy.

Pansy still grinning ear to ear, 'well its your lover boy!'

'huh?' draco looks clueless 'whoes lover are you talking about?' 

'ouh dray..your darling harry~' pansy voice more in teasing tone.

'gosh pansy' draco looks flare red as he pull the letter from pansy's hand. 

'ah!' 

'whats your lover want' which get a glare in return.

'geez dray' the glare still towarr her.

'fine' she walk away and still grinning ear to ear.

As his bestie left, draco read the letter one more time.

'dear draco, i really want to invite you tomorrow morning, with my friends mione and ron at hagrid's hut and maybe a hangout for us. blushed as he read the last word"us".

As if it was a date for him and harry. Gosh what dreamer. Draco smile in thought.

What a sight indeed.

....  
....

 

In ther other side of the left room seem occupied by a man holding a fragile lizard while shutter to speak infront of the angry person came through the room.

'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, QUIRELL!!' the man voice echo the empty room as professor quirell seem to quiet downn than answering more.

'Not-nothing severus!' 

'don't fool me quirell! I knew its you that nearly kill potter and made act of troll! ANSWER ME WHY!' the man stand stern which is he, professor severus snape, who always doubt toward quirell fake act.

'i-i don't k-know what you ta-talking about' denied was potion teacher heard.

The night was never ending of integration for both of the man. One seem stern for answer while one denied to tell than speak for the truth ,that the lord is indeed alive. 

But half only.

....  
....


	19. Unfortunate day... But to who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merely bright morning the two male eager to hangout together, one looks excited and another looks nervous for needed to confess. 
> 
> Something happen to someone and it was weasley but which one? 
> 
> Lets begin..shall we🍷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy is always.. Took me awhile to do..
> 
> This is the time i made theo look a mean person.. And draco as lovely male i always want to manual his out character.
> 
> And yes i made ron being brat and realise a mistake he had learn..
> 
> Man~ well shall we begin dear readers..
> 
> And thank you for the beautiful kudos 😻💖

'harry! Seriously stop! He will be there' the female huffed, as the boy name harry still walking back to back like theres a baby arrive to be born.

'i know mione. It just that..i ermm' harry sound unsure to says as hermione smile for the reaction she see toward harry.

'look, harry. Draco will be there as promise like the letter said and its still half an hour before we or him are there. Seriously harry! I know you like him but this? Is so unlogic to me' hermione face look mused for harry's face turn red for being embarrassed.

Something pop a question in her mind made her brow up in question, 'by the way, harry? Wheres ron?' 

Harry gave shoulder up and shake his head as if had no idea where their red hair friend are.

Wonder where ron is. Harry thought as he feel more nervous than before. 

....  
....

In the side of the walk, the bright was a checklist to do for the other male, name draco seem excited to meet harry as if it was very long time not going hangout together and-

 

'ugh!' a sound of someone in pain made him freeze to stop.

The hallway looks dark as the window were close with dark red curtain cover it everywhere.

'ugh..no!' the voice seem loud as he approach a person 10 feet away laying on side way from one of the wall.

 

The clothes looks half torn from the shirt he seen, while the pants still look fresh undisturb.

'are you oke?' said draco calmly as he walk near to the person.

'..d-drwco?' the person voice up in unclear words. The figure eyes were closely shut.

He look familiar tho. Draco mind seem curious as he step more closely toward the male figure. 

'wait? Ron!!?' 

....  
....

Madam poppy examine ron over 2 minute as she heal with a potion dap on ron skin. The purple-green bruise seem nearly gonee as the redness were left as a sign to recovery. 

'do you know what happen, mr malfoy?' madam poppy ask without looking at him, as she continue to dap the potion on ron's left arm.

'no madam. All i know he was laying there alone and no one was around at the hallway. Im worry madam that the trio don't know about ron's situation?' draco explain in honest as he feel worry toward the weasley boy.

'better wait for mr weasley wakeup any minute now and if he not awake for today, the you can urgent told to mr weasley's fren' said madam poppy slowly walk out from the room.

Draco look ron face getting healthy than the pale person before, 'just what happen to you, ron?'

The clock ticking and shown : 9Am 

Hmmm. Hope you wakeup weasley . Draco eyes slowly feel sleepy and close his eyes while he still sitting on the chair beside the weasley boy, ron.

 

Hmmmm...

....  
....

 

'draco? Wakeup!' feeling a hand shaking his whole body made him open his eyes in panic mode.

'wouh wouh..sorry draco' sound a pleading boy infornt of him really confuses him.

'ron? Are you oke? What happen to you? Now you look better than pale' draco look worry as ron bowed his head in shame than answer his question.

'weasley?' draco said again.

'i...thought you were evil draco. I had a fight with him..i sorry draco for accusing you..' ron bow his head as draco face looks more confuse.

'whose him?' ask draco sternly toward mr weasley who still in bows position head.

'theo.. You're not mad at me draco?' ron looks shock to see draco kind smile give to him.

'ouh weasley.. I know that you hate malfoy generation and no, im nor mad. Im very worry that why you fight with theo and not bring a wand along?

'i forget. Oh shoot are we late. Draco we must-' 

'its not late ron. Look the clock, it says 10am and lets go met harry at hagrid's hut.

 

With that, both went out the room.

....  
....


	20. 'noooooooo....'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well hello readers..got quite busy with assignment made me stress out
> 
>  
> 
> Now i had my free time to do this..
> 
> Hope you like this chapter
> 
> Its a short one..

The sunny day were still out as the two people waiting outside Hagrid's hut. One particular person seem worry and anxious to see him and worry about his other fren for being missing.

'Hermione?' the boy spoke in question toward her who still reading the large book.

'what is it harry?' said hermione as she still not moving from reading.

'i wonder wheres ron? But i seen him with some slytherin if im not mistaken' harry face wonder as he stare hermione's confuses eyes.

'other slytherin? Who harry?' hermione eyes seem lost and feel uneasy to read the book she bought in muggle world.

Harry reply in simple, 'don't know' while his eyes stare for draco and ron.

'look! Is them?' shout hermione as she see ron and draco is coming toward them.

Why he with ron? Harry feel jealous as he thought toward ron and draco nearly coming.

'hey harry' said draco smilling wide toward harry. Harry feel his anger slowly to disappear.

'hey also hermione' draco look past hermione to greet her as well with warm smile giving to her.

'ehhe hey as well draco' hermione reply smilling in return toward draco.

Both look ron who sound silence and hide behind draco back.

'ron? Tell them!' draco demand as ron still refuse to see them.

'tell what draco?' harry eyes sore toward draco beautiful eyes. 

'he was attack by-'

'ohgosh by who! And why you silly green hide behind draco, ron!' hermione face looks shock and red in the same time as she wonder in answer from ron.

'ron! Please!' hermione beg as ron finally confront them but still stay low on his head.

Hermione and harry examine ron face which still look fresh bruise. While draco still curious why ron attitude change from 180 degree to 360 degree form of people.

 

He looks like under a spell? Draco thought as he looks carefully on ron behaviour.

As harry get touch with ron hand, 'nooooooooo! It hurt! Get AWAY from me!' ron screaming which made them look fear of the sudden outburst from ron..

'ohno' what draco and hermione thought in their mind.

'ron?! Whats wrong?' harry ask calmly as he moved forward to hold ron once again.

'STAy AWAy!!!!' ron voice got deep as he put his head in pain.

'nooooooooo!' ron scream again and with that, he blackout.

 

'ron! Ron wakeup!!' hermione moved fast toward the fallen weasley.

'whats going on and i need answer draco?'

Draco stare his eyes toward harry as hermione demand in answer as well with their eyes lock toward to him. 

'it begin when i heard-'

 

.........  
........


	21. ...the Dark desire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen to ron when he suddenly looks scary in meeting with hermione and harry?
> 
> How draco going to explain and ron had made a contract with a dark desire he had..
> 
> But what is it?
> 
> Who and how it happen?
> 
> Well lets begin the story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello dear readers..very very sorry because busy with exam and now im free ftom that and thnk you once again for choosing this..
> 
> I welcome you my weirdest, confusing of the story i imagine to be.. And don't forget to give kudos hehe and thank you❤

The fire feeling had warm the surrounding area, as the two student of griffidors focus on listening, and understand, for what happen to their friend, the weasley that became like this.

'-all i know is, that ron laying on the floor over with his on blood, and i feel confuse as well why he like this tho?' the beautiful blond boy stare ahead on their eyes, as he feel more confuse of the weasley sudden attitude.

I wonder also, why ron became like this, thought draco as he sitting beside harry on the black sofa, still thinking for answer. 

 

'aha!' a voice starled both harry and draco, as their eyes in quesion for hermione standing in idea. 

'guys, i think i know how to make ron back to normal!' hermione exclaimed her brillant idea, while harry look blank in respond. 

'ohmy! Don't tell me you want to see that section!' draco's face had the look what hermione want to find.

'what section did you both talking about' harry asked, looking back to back to them.

'well..its urmm-' draco feel hard to tell but, before he open his month to answer, been cut off by hermione instead.

'oh shush you draco!, he need to know this as well' hermione glare at draco and while, draco just look away from her dangerous glare toward him.

'well?' clueless harry want an answer, as seeing his friends still in argue state than answering his answer.

'fine fine..well harry! You went to that the forbidden section, right?' hermione look begin in serious mode toward harry, which is to confirm that section did excist.

Feeling been stare too hard, made harry in nervous and anxious moment in same time, 'ermm yeah i think?!' 

'seriously harry? Is it in yeah confirm or yeah in question mark?' hermione replied, with her eyes still on harry that seem giving her a confusing answer.

'please harry' begged draco as he stare harry eyes for the right answer.

Slowly harry breath, 'well yeah i went that section..but what it had to do that happen with ron?'

'its the same book that similar that happen to that person and its happen toward ron' draco reply back toward harry's unsolve question.

hermione feel satisfied with draco answer, 'thats right..i think its section 65 and its called urmm its called-'

' the dark desire!' draco answer correctly, hermione nod in agree. 

'dark desire? Is it a spell?' harry ask once more.

'yes harry it does, but its not only just a spell. It also require a person to give a blood so the ritual is complete to make the spell really works. But what i still wonder, is why ron had to do with that spell or why a person do this toward ron' draco explain in serious face and worry how it happen in the first place.

'i wonder, as well draco, but the blood that you see is ron's blood that cover all over his body, right?. 'well yeah, but its strange, mione' draco look seemly in deep thought. 'I think so too, draco. I think this someone or himself is desire something, and we never know it' hermione worry face seem making harry realised that this is serious matter. 

Looking draco face also, making harry more worried and, they really need to do something about it, 'how about we go to the forbidden section to look more information about it. And Its better to know why it happen to ron. Why only ron involved.' 

'hmmm sound risky, but oh well im in, how about you, mione?' draco ask in question looking hermione in deep thought.

'alright then, im in as well' hermione gave quick answer as she hurry went to her room to pack some magic spell.

 

That night was very exhausted and the three of them decided to call it off, as they all went back to their room.

..........  
........

 

Other side of room came a person laughing happily for knowing the weasley is injure.

There. In mere shadow, a familar shadow with his gazely eyes furrow watching the witch sleepy body. 

'how desire~ is she! That stupid brat!! she was mine and only mine forever, mr weasley no more. She IS MINE!! Ahahhahahahh MiNE and not yours!!'

The crazy was never heard as the room full of soundproof. 

Another shadow watch the whole thing. And with that, the shadow silently dissapear unnotice by the madness figure. 

 

What a night...


	22. ...the Dark desire? (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello dears readers.. forgive me for the late comeback, I was off to work while in wait for the result in my second degree, and yes this is still continue work of story.
> 
> For that, I really don't know how long it will end and hope you will stay with me in this journey story. 
> 
> In fact, I'm going to give you dear readers for the newest chapter then another day maybe, is also new chapter. don't forget for the kudos~
> 
> thank you once again for the kudos and waiting for the new updated. 
> 
> sorry for the late updated..
> 
> now lets begin our journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, here is the continue of the dark desire in part 2 of the chapter of 22, this is the one or three part of the scene:
> 
> ....'-the dark desire needed someone who is pure or sinner for the ritual to be complete as-'
> 
> ....'wait!! you tell me that, our R.O.N is been use for his blood and why is it must hi-'....
> 
> ....'let me finish the reading of this book, *****! And maybe this page will made you curious even more for this next sentence-'....
> 
> PAUSE ALERT PAUSE PAUSE....
> 
> well well, so what do think of this scene, and can you guess the name of this *****. and who speak in the line in part 1, part 2 and part 3.

The shine morning in Hogwart with sound of the second bell ring, which make the students crowded hurry for their lunch time, before going to the next lesson. The three student which consist two Gryffindor student and the one student from the Slytherin house. Feeling worry, they went silently toward the laying red hair person in the Hogwart hospital wing name Ron Weasley. It is to prevent the student, especially the reporter student, from spreading the rumor of the fallen weasley boy. 

For to be worry is because, It was already several of days for ron staying in the private hospital in Hogwart and, to be absent in every section of lesson. Headmaster told ron's family that he in rough fever and need more rest. But. No one knows of his condition as he lay there looking half dead. Not even the one with his own familys or other teacher, or students in different houses. because it was a dark secret only madam poppy, headmaster and the three students that knows about ron situation. 

Slowly, the three of them went inside to where ron was staying and toward the chair near ron bed, 'I-I I think i'm going to the library and I-' the brown haired girl, name Hermione, run off in hurry, as she cover her face full of fallen tears with her right hand.

While the two of them already sitting down the chair. draco feel more worry with the three gryffidors that seem to be going many obstacle each years, especially, him the boy-who-lived name harry potter, that seem had the sullen and guilty look all over his face. As harry's eyes focus on the ground than the person laying on the hospital bed.

'Harry?' draco calmly called harry in soft voice.

'hmm' harry still look on the floor. 

'Can you help me please?'

Immediately, harry take eye contact toward draco looking curious for draco saying please to him, 'ermm what is it that you need my help, dra?' 

Slowly draco gave warm smile that always making harry feel warm inside, 'well..can you please bring me some food and drink? I really starving, pretty please?' 

Draco realised the last word he gave making him blush, as well as harry hearing it also blushing.

'ohgosh did I just said pretty please!!! kill me now' draco screaming in his head, while looking toward harry in innocent face.

'pretty please? did I just heard draco said it' harry feel bless as he smiling in his mind, while stare normally toward draco's innocent face. 

'errrr..I think I should go now' harry slowly stand and gave slight look while still blushing thinking of draco's last word.

'err yeah' draco reply while looking away to hide his burning face, 'gosh why now! my blush is appear? gosh help me merlin and why did-'

..knock .. knock.. knock..

The sound of the knocking alarming him, as he feel anxious while holding his forbidden wand, 'who is it?'  
.  
'Child..is me madam poppy' slowly open the door while strolling the table full of medicine potion ready to cure ron's bruisers. One by one, the potion is pored to ron's body, each potion had different effect.

'is he going to be okay?' Draco decided to ask madam poppy who were done checking Ron in physical and mentality. 

Draco still stare toward Madam poppy still fixing the potion, while humming occasionally, 'hmmmm'. 

But it seem madam poppy's face look serious as she still putting potion on the red hair boy's bruises on the hand and neck that look visible then the rest of the light bruise.

Draco repeat the question once again toward madam poppy, 'madam poppy? is ron going to be okay?' 

Madam poppy slowly putting down the last potion that put on ron's body, 'hmm.. it seem your friend here, is still bind with something that attach. if not, be bind the potion will be not work properly for him to be heal. However, is this situation his body can't last too long, even if with the help of the strong potion also will not help him at all'

Draco lost a word and as he open his mouth to answer-

The sound of the door bang startled both madam poppy and draco, as harry's face is full of anger, 'What do mean ron's body can't last long!!!? and why the strong potion can't help him? WHY? TELL ME WHY!!' 

'Mr harry I can't explain you-'

'can't explain what? he is my friend and i have right to know. tell me-'

'Mr harry, please sit down first if you want to listen the-'

'SIT DOWN!? YOU TELL ME TO SIT DOWN! TELL ME NOW OR I KILL YOU! AHHHHH' Harry eyes seem not normal with the way he looks toward madam poppy. Draco feel fear toward harry's attitude for acting like the him, the dark one. The dark he rather died than join like in the past before, and right now he need to try to calm himself. He also needed to calm harry as well.

As harry tried to attack madam poppy, draco stop by pulling harry hand harshly away from madam poppy, 'harry please stop this!!! please I said STOP!! AND WAKE UP HARRY pleassse! I beg you' draco beg and beg toward harry, as he pull again harry left hand with his both hand in full force. 

 

'NO!' harry pull back his hand from draco's full force, which end up draco fall down harshly, 'Owww!' 

The sound of draco's cry seem woke harry from his anger, 'Dra? oh gosh draco i'm sorry I-I really sorry' slowly harry carry draco toward the blue long and big sofa that are not far from ron's bed. Draco feel embarrassed and hurt in the same, as harry keep whisper the same word near his ear, 'i'm sorry draco'. 

The words keep repeat till they arrive to the sofa, harry slowly put draco on the sofa as he sit on floor holding draco's left hand. Fear draco will be disappear. 

'what had I done?!' harry speak in his mind in shock for hurting his draco.

'i'm sorry' harry whisper again toward draco's ear. 

 

....  
..

On the same evening in the other side of the building, there a bushy girl seem search through every section and reading every page without any miss at all. The student around her seem whisper and hatred look on her. Sometime each word she can easily ignore without knowing it, but sometime the word can also easily hurt her very deeply.

'Gosh this is such a nerd!' 'Geez! her hair look disgusting tho. is she even bath at all?!' 'I really don't get it why headmaster accept someone like her!' 'I get that books is important but this is extreme. is she aiming to be a teacher pet?!. so mudblood nerd!' ' She not even a witch blood! why she is here!?' 

She knows and she knows it well, but right now the mission is to find what bind her friend ron, 'oh ron please be alright' feeling exhausted making her lose focus.

Slap!!!!!

She did it. She slap herself and knowing it hurt as the her face is already looking pinkish red, 'for ron. yes for ron' she mumbling repeating like a mantra, as she finish her the last page of book that she holding.

'to the next book, hah' she sighed loud as she hurry to the next book to read, 'please god help me! merlin this mercy!'

....  
..

In the middle of the night was heavy test for harry and draco, as the memory of evening was not spoken again even it occur, as well forgotten for madam poppy. It was in the dusk of the sundown, madam poppy had already left them be after she explain the situation of ron's condition body, while curing draco at the same time, with the healing potion.

Harry felt that he need to promise himself and to draco that he, harry potter, will not hurt anyone. Especially the one he love so much, which is draco.

'YOU GUYSSS YOU CAN BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND AND ERR-' Hermione pause her excited news as seeing draco look exhausted than he was before in the evening.

'hey what happen to you draco? why you look so exhausted? and you smell like healing potion..blugh..' she look the exhausted draco as he seem unmove or reply her back.

Harry reply hermione instead, 'errm sorry mione. he need rest for now and ermm-'

'wouh? what happen to the food? did I step those when I came in?' Hermione cut off harry who seem relieved for the clueless mione.

'so whats the news again? sorry but can you repeat it again?' harry decide to change subject and really wish mione don't question anymore.

'oh yeah, sorry harry. ermm where was I hmmm ahhh!! right, the book! I found it, it is at section B-14. Andddd I already made reserve the room for us in the library, so we can discuss it together tomorrow' Hermione face look excited when she speak about books.

With no question from both of her friend, she continue again, 'I did take a copy from the book, but only half of it that relevant to ron situation. but if it not enough information, we can look at it again tomorrow. because I also take reserve that book for only 60 days. It is in restrict section and I had hard time to convince the librarian teacher. 

'so what is it about?' harry look satisfied and also needed to ask as he look Hermione done with her explanation.

Hermione begin to read the half copy she take, as both harry and draco listen closely, 'hmm well the book of the dark desire needed someone who is pure or sinner for the ritual to be complete as-'

'wait!! you tell me that, our R.O.N is been use for his blood and why is it must hi-' Harry pause Hermione's word seem not to believe what he just heard, even the first sentence is not even done to be read by Hermione.

Hermione stare hard toward the eager harry who wanted the answer, 'let me finish the reading of this book, harry! And maybe this page will made you curious even more for this next sentence. It says here that whoever that had the lust, the desire, the wish to be the pureblood, famous, dark magic and treasure' 

'pureblood?' draco slowly spoke the word that catch his ear.

'Yes draco, pureblood. but let me read the next one first' Hermione calmly says as she begin to continue to read for them, 'This four type consist different ritual. The first one is for pureblood, it stated that the rule to pureblood person is, must find the pure one that are not touch by sinner and those who had the slight red hair. The second one of famous, it says that must be drag in full of blood in certain person with orange or red hair as the sheep-goat sacrifice. Next, the dark magic's rule is must be done by using the blood of someone dead wand that require 10 of it. Lastly, the treasure is needed the blood of the virgin women that must be in 15 years old and no more than that age. Each disadvantage had the same occur, which is the person will be became in the situation of half dead state and, the only to heal it by drinking the herb of Hifiselrd' 

Hermione feel her breath is getting shallow as the rule of the book really making more mystery. Looking at her friends that also had the same in mind like her, to why ron and who was it? is it ron? or someone else or maybe both. Hermione thinking in mind to figure it out the clues.

'hmmm..i see that some of the four type rule had the related to ron, but I think that I need more, I cough cough-co uh cough sorry guys, harry can you get me water please?' draco's throat feel thirst as the shock of harry's situation of madness and now its ron's situation that involved of blood.

'here you go, dra' harry gave the cup full with water with his left hand, while holding the bottle at the same time with his right arm. 

'Alright lets go to sleep now, and I will see you guys tomorrow morning at 7am. don't be late. You need a good rest draco and harry, please rest as well with draco' Hermione bid her goodbye as she went to the gryffidors's dorm. 

'Alright mione' both males says the same respond and slowly walk in the other room, not far from ron's room. 

with that, both males bid their night as well..

 

...  
..

On the other side of the building, a furious figure chatter the books that mess all the entrance, as he trying to find the book of dark desire as well, 'where is it?! damn it!' the room were a mess, with one spell of his wand the library back to the way it is.

 

....  
...


	23. 'please i beg you!!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome again, dear readers and thank you for choosing this book to reads. May God bless you, amen..
> 
> well today as promise in the chapter of 22 that I will updated.
> 
> thank you again for the lovely kudos, I can't stop saying it eheheh. 
> 
> I choose Terry boot as my first dark but a man in deep love obsessed 
> 
> let the curious begin..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE SHORT STORY... warning****
> 
> enjoy and maybe will be long story on the next chapter. 
> 
> The dark desire part 3 in another chapter.

'What is the meaning of this?!' shout the black hood figure, while staring the person in front of him. 

'it is a easy job, what you need is to kill her and don't forget that the ritual is not done yet!' the figure with only the eyes is seen, which wearing a mask with a symbol of red skull attach on it.

'No! I can't!! she is my love that I wait for so long! can we just use some other girl than my maiden instead?, which is the same age as my maiden, please I beg you!!' the hood man begging on his knee to beg for mercy. 

'Alright, I will let you find someone else but, if you can't find it at all. we use your brown-haired maiden as our virgin to make this ritual to work. do you understand this, Leon? or should I say terry boot from the ravenclaw house!'

Terry/Leon only stare blank toward his master in front of him and silence was his reply back. 

'hmm..funny that you stop begging, dear leon? is it to much to says pressure to says THE REAL NAME of you? well.. I will gave you one change and that's it!! NOW GO!' with that, Terry boot or leon disappear without a trace.

'very interesting boy, indeed...ahhahahah!' the mask man smirked for the plan to work even without that little witch. the friend of Harry Potter. 

....  
..

 

The merely early gaze of morning bright as the class was off day for the student in Slytherin house and Gryffindor house, which a wonder for the two student running out in the hallway with no one around.

'come on harry, hurry!! the time is ticking!' the girl run while shouting her friend follow behind her. 

'slow down mione!! Is only 4am in the morning and you did SAID last night at 7am to be there!! errrr..' harry feel his throat in thirsty moment, as seeing his friend mione already far ahead looking perfectly so use in running in this hot bright day. 

'come on harry chop chop.. by the way, draco is already there waiting for us!' Hermione huffed while thinking, when are they going to be there fast.

'alright alright just let me take my breath first!!' said harry who look like a person that wanted to drop down on the nearly wall. 

'gosh harry..hurry!!!' shout hermione 'i-i i'm cominggg!! Gosh MIOne!!' harry ran as fast as he could to catch up toward his friend ahead of him. What a life. He thought himself while keep doing his running routine. 

...  
....

On the other side of the room, merely screaming voice in a close room full with soundproof that can barely heard a thing at outside door.

'pleaseee!! stop !! I beg you! no! get away from me!! you MONSTer!! nooooo!' the sound of the girl screaming echo the dark room with the familiar guy. The smell of blood soon appear.. 

...  
.....


	24. Unexpected… (dark desire part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers, here is the updated chapter. Sorry for the late updated as my mind trying to find out of the right scene to use for each of the chapter that I updated coming soon. 
> 
> here is the dark desire part 3, I decide to called it as ‘unexpected…’, the reason is to made it more mystery and for you to be curious..
> 
> Let’s the curious begin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : WARNING **** ONE OF THE SCENCE HAD THE LITTLE DARK..BUT only short so be curious dear readers. 
> 
> The other scene is about the search of the dark desire. Their finding will be in the chapter of 26.   
>  Not only that, there is also a scene talk about draco. 
> 
> Next chapter is about the continue of draco ‘s wand, which is the forbidden wand as the fleux related to him and his generation in his mother unknown history side. Not even know that his mother family had a slight history about the last warrior…. (see this in chp. 25) 
> 
> So~ let’s begin this curious story started~

The sound of the crowded student heard from the outside, made her burst to tears, as her body can’t even move and already in his control. His eyes were not someone she knows before as the kind one. He is person that had the kindness, suddenly to be the monster she never aspect he became, which is taking her by force.

Her virginity. That’s what pain her. The rough eternity receive from him was far from stopping or slow. It was fast and unsatisfied for his desire lust. Two days was never enough. Never. 

‘wakey wakey little padma~’ the male figure stares the girl laying naked with no clothes to cover her, as he devours her beautifully again and again.   
Silence and tears was her reply. She hates him. She never expected the monster he had become.  
Somebody please save me from this monster. 

...  
....

 

In the other side with the different atmosphere, which had different desire than lust, that is the outcome of search, where the three students are planning to find out the truth for their friend, ron wesley, that had not awoken from his dead sleep. 

The rustle of the book each of each part they read of the book name ‘desire’ is still unclear to them. 

‘are you sure this is the right book, mione?!’ the male voice, name draco that seem had the look of doubting about the book called ‘desire’. 

‘yes! im sure of it, draco!! But it seems like it’s different what I just copy!’ The girl who are friend with the three boys is the name called hermione.

‘what do you mean that it is not the copy that you get from this book?’ draco question as harry silence read after draco had done reading the book. 

‘it just it! Draco, I don’t know! I just-‘

‘mione..what time do read and copy this book’

‘errmm..it is at 11pm that day, that I read and copy this and-‘

‘that’s it!!’ draco exclaimed loudly as he stares at hermione who stare back at him, as both of them had the same thought it. 

‘do you think what I think it is Draco!!?’

‘yess it seems so!!’ 

‘errr guys? What are you guys thinking or talk about it?!’ harry who look of confuse as he sees both of his friend had maniac mind of knowing things unexpected, he never learns to understand.

‘I think you know about it, harry!’ hermione said as harry face had became more confused. 

‘..i do?’ 

‘well..remember when we had to catch the key of the door and you had to fly to get it! Remember!!’

‘ahhh… yeah I remember that. But what it had to do with what you guys thought about it?’ harry look at them to look for clue of what they trying to says. 

‘It means that like chess rules it had a specific function to make it work! Like this book that I had read it before that it seem work only at night at maybe around 10pm or 11pm’ hermione briefly explain while looking at draco and harry. 

Draco nodded in agreement as harry decided to ask some more, ‘so.. this book of dark desire can be seen the same as the one like the copy that you had, mione?’ 

‘I hope this conclusion is right, cause we never know if this book can be seen at night or not!’

‘lets just hope it work, guys!’ draco said with crossed arms while giving a warm smile to both hermione and harry. 

....  
..

After grabbing something to eat at the dining hall at Hogwarts, the three students began to walk back to the library that the brown-haired girl name hermione granger, already reserve the room again. The conservation was tense and deep in thinking of the book may or may not work for them to see and read. 

‘Draco?’ harry said. He smiles in acknowledgment, ‘do think it will be appear the original page of the book?’ 

Draco glances at harry for moment, ‘I hope it will harry but let’s hope it work for us to able to read’ 

At first the library seems odd than cozy to see in the middle of night of 10.50pm, hermione look around and feel shiver on her spine when she thought about the book name ‘dark desire’.

‘mione? Are you okay?’ harry ask as he see hermione look uncomfortable while looking around in alert mode. 

Draco nod in agree to harry as he curious to see hermione behavior is not the same hyper than she was at the morning, ‘mione.. harry.. we better hurry to the room now. I feel the library at night is not good at this night today’ 

Both hermione and harry nod in agreement, as all the three of them went hurry to the room that they had reserved. 

As they busy hurry went to the room, theres two shadows lurking behind one of the book section looking at them in high alert, ‘the last fleux is doing fine, mistress’ a deep voice of a male gender reply to the person beside him. 

‘im worry for that boy. If that people find out he is the last fleux! People will use him as excellent weapon or worse as a drive slave that can control by its master!’ answer the beautiful blue wavy-haired girl. 

‘don’t worry mistress, we the bodyguard of fleux will protect him till the last of our breath of dead’ said one of the man with the bright green eyes like snake edge shape look.   
‘alright now go!! And protect him as I command!!’ the female voice command like leader terms way.

With that, the bodyguard begin their duty again to brace themselves in death bleed for the young boy name, Draco Malfoy. 

....  
..


	25. …The Warrior of fleux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers, here it is the story that related with draco as fleux that it had the opinion to the peoples in the forbidden forest. Is it true that his brother is alive or was it? 
> 
> this fleux’s history is still mystery uncover as it became more in detail.
> 
> Like how his brother is not part of his childhood time and why draco can’t even remember his brother? For what reason it happens before? Is draco really from Malfoy family? The thought of it always hunt his mind. 
> 
> Let the get the journey clue begin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is very the longer story I done, maybe? and hope you all readers enjoy this part!
> 
> Feel like learning history..eehe 
> 
> Don’t forget to read all the summary and notes as I warn you all in the first part of this story. 
> 
> In the next chapter, which is in the chapter of 26 will be the continue story of the dark desire in part 4. I called as ‘unbind curse…’ in this chapter (26) is the complete set of the story. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks of this book that I made, may god bless you~

‘WHERE IS THE BOY! YOU’RE USELESS SERVANT!’ furious voice from behind the head belong to the man who keep stutter with his words, ‘i-I I’m sorry m-m my lord i-I it just th-t the boy had- ‘ 

‘SILENCE!! YOU USELESS BOY! If that boy had found out how to break the curse, we all will be useless you must know that!! YOU USELESS BOY SERVANT!’ 

‘for-forgive me m-my lord i-I will find a-a a way t-to stop it’ said the man who stutter is professor Quirrell.

Slowly, professor quirell wrap his bald head with the green scarp, which also to hide his lord as well and need to hurry back to the class for to teach the student, ‘find the boy’ he mumbles the words again and again, as he walk up the stairs. 

Unknown to them, the wall on the room is full of dark hold the shadow hide of a certain dark hood person who can dissolve shadow in anywhere, to watch them tensely.  
With that, the shadow disappears to report to its mistress. 

Protect the fleux’s friend.

....  
...

In the forest where the forbidden for anyone to walk in unless it is required of needed by professors or students. There. A very tense and serious discuss of a bunch of group of peoples or creatures gather for the important meeting. 

The sound of the argument between the groups had the tense atmosphere as the each had different opinion about the boy name draco, the last fleux. 

‘-we should prison the last fleux!! To protect him from the dark one and the enemy of cladorv!!-’

‘-we disagree!! The fleux must be protected while he not need to worry for this matter! He just eleven years old YOU People gone crazy with decision of-‘

‘SILENCE!!’ a woman with the wavy blue haired shouted as her glare made the people even more quiet down.

‘forgive us mistress!!’ echoed all people as they bow in respect. 

‘YOU THERE! Tell me your opinion for this boy and EVERYONE!! BE SILENCE AND LISTEN!’ command of the women stand tall in seriousness as she stare toward the man that she pointed out.

‘forgive this person mistress..my opinion for this boy that he need to train by us in secret from the naked-eye of who-know-who and also away from the eyes of the man name cladorv. For that, forgive me dear mistress’ a very soft but deep for a man name tanaka while bowing in respect as he finishes his opinions.

All the crowded look at each other as the opinion of the man seem very accepted and one of the group member in elves tripe decide to ask some question, ‘what about the boy answer? Will he be saying yes for this matter of his and this kingdom’s future?! and also will he safe as he will be train my us all and, his magic will detect by them?!’

The elf stare toward tanaka for answer as tanaka begin to calm to answer, ‘I want to thank you for the question, my dear fellas. Let me begin to explain, that the boy the young Malfoy may or may not accept that is up to that boy. All we need to do is giving the trust, the truth behind his generation history and the past he had forgotten in long time-’

The man name tanaka stop for a second as he takes a drink from the cup that serve on the long wood table, ‘-And the safety of his will be fine, which I heard he had safely receive the forbidden wand and he been knowledge as the master of that wand. His magic will not detect as the wand control his magic and people like, outsider will only see him as the low magic’ 

Now the question is brought up by the mistress, ‘will that boy be the warrior of the fleux?’ as the people looking forward for the man, tanaka to answer the mistress’s question.   
Tanaka smile in ease and replied, ‘yes mistress~ that boy will be the warrior of the fleux as his blood line of fleux is already in his vein. He can’t escape. He never will’ 

The mistress question again her curious toward tanaka who gave the warm smile back, ‘even if he is Malfoy? You know Malfoy had the bad history before his brother was fool by a women name clara, the daughter of cladorv!’ 

Tanaka briefly answer, ‘yes mistress, even if he is from the Malfoy’s family. All his blood is half Malfoy, half blood of black family and full-blood of fleux. He is known as worlf-wolf tribe. Not a wolf not half blood and none of it. Fleux blood is known as the full-blood of worlf-wolf tribe. I see the vision, mistress. Not only that, he is different than his brother. His soul-mate is the boy who-lived, called by name HARRY POTTER!!’

As the man name tanaka done his explaining, the peoples start to whisper of the draco’s soul-mate, ‘-harry potter?-’ 

‘-that boy mate is harry potter?! Unbelievable!-‘

‘-that harry potter?-‘

‘-that boy will be protective over our dear warrior, draco the fleux’ 

‘SILENCE PEOPLE! now lets begin our meeting by saying agree to this of not’ once again the meeting is restarting to discuss whether it is right or not for boy, draco. 

....  
...

‘ah..ahcoooo..’ 

‘you okay dra?’ eyes worried as the boy-who-lived, harry potter stare toward his crush, draco Malfoy. 

‘hmm..i don’t know harry, i feel like someone keeps saying my name’ draco take a tissue to rub his noses and thinking for who may talk about him. 

‘maybe your mother dra? Cause I know she worried about you, you know’ harry said as he eyes still on draco face.

‘mmm..maybe you’re right..gosh hope this book can reveal its original than its illusion’ draco pout for the book they had to wait for too long even it is another 15 minute or more’

‘it just another minute, dra and by the way, where is mione?’ harry question as he stares to the book section in their reserve room. 

The reserve room had also a full books with only 3 sections like tall tree up high like in the one in the outside.

‘erghhh! Damn you-‘ a female voice groan in pain behind one of the section and the floor beside her is full of 'messy books' cover all over the path. 

‘yep that’s mione, harry~ She still in here, let’s just wait for her to came back from her book time over there’ both boys shake their head toward Hermione messy situation.

In that moment, Draco and Harry start to laugh widely as his friend hermione is very not into waiting time as he recall back when they were in hurry to go to that room. As hermione already busies herself with book time again.

Oh mione~ thought harry as he and draco wait on the green soft couch. 

....  
..

‘dra..co i..miss yo..u’ whisper a voice in the quiet cave, as his both hand is tight and attach on the the big-metal spell between the big stone. 

‘i..will..pro..tect..dra..co..’ tears drop on the ground as he breath more heavy, because of the torture he endure on his body. 

...  
....


	26. The ritual of the bind spell… (dark desire part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello hello~ dear readers... ehhe as you can see this updated will be full of warning and some weird language I end up make things up. 
> 
> So heres the thing, the warning is the dark spell or something related, and explaining happen for the three student to find out which is suitable for the title ‘the ritual of the bind spell’ 
> 
> And I decide to made the scar of harry is already making him little darker but soft when he heard draco voice. Why is that you say~ well let it be you to answer it, I guess...ehehe
> 
> Padma patil that I decide to use in this unusual character I decide to choose and very sorry for using her but seriously we need dramatic... (which already appear in the chp. 23 & 24) 
> 
> And also, terry boot, which I don’t who is he but he is in the harry potter’s movie, maybe I need to look the movie and books again later... (goodbye terry)
> 
> I really love draco in blush and hermione is so cute when she mad like seriously it is..
> 
> Well...let’s cut for here and knock knock the journey begin here~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this scene I tell yah is mix of three side stories but still related and I hope you like this long passage. Like I said, the drama I give you. I will give you. 
> 
> (WARNING: THIS IS STORY IS SLIGHT OF DARK THING) I repeat and mostly feel like I making a history subject. Glad I’m not taking anymore.
> 
> Ahh nearly forget...heheheh the book of dark desire will be more reveal in another chapter. So be prepare for this dark journey~

The morning after was not even pleasant for her, even this night, while the man keeps putting a spell and devour her again and again without any care of her scream. All she can do is lay there. Just lay there like a broken doll. 

‘please… stop..I I need rest...I beg you’ the black long hair sprawled on the messy bed, her name is Padma patil. She begs and beg that she need her rest from his torture desire on her. 

‘can’t do lil padma~ I need your pure virgin’ as he tried to spread her legs again.

‘but...I-I am not virgin anymore! You monster! I- ‘padma trying her best to push his hand away from spreading her legs.

‘yes, I terry boot had taken your first virginity and no one ever knows you’re not virgin, right? Because this spell of mine will make you like a lady that never been touch’ terry had his smirk on his face while looking padma beneath trying to push away his hand away from her legs. 

‘I... I HATE YOU TERRY! WHY! TELL ME WHY! JUST WHY ME! TERRY- ‘the man name terry boot decided to stop and left her sprawled in relieved as she needed as much rest. 

‘why you?! Well its better than her I devour’ 

‘HER!?’ instead of answering, he let go of her legs and walks slowly ahead to the door and lock it tight for his dear vixen, padma. 

Padma who was sprawled on the bed and trying stand up was too soon for her, as her back is really hard to move. She slowly pushes herself toward the door. 

As soon she reaches to the door, the door was lock, ‘OPEN THIS DOOR TERRY!! PLEASE! SOMEBODY PLEASE LET ME OUT!! PLEASSEEE I BEG YOU!’ she banged the door over and over again but nothing seems to work. Tried to voice up a spell but seem it doesn’t work at all. 

While, the room itself had the enchanted spell to prevent any spell to work, especially when it done by the man himself, terry boot. 

Why me… she asks and ask but only her mind was speaking, she fear to open her lips but she want the truth. Feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier.

‘sleep little girl~ papa here for you~’ was all she heard before she black out to sleep in exhausted state.

....  
..

On the side of the fortune shown the bright moon in the night sky. Where the students consist of two Gryffindor and Slytherin, had the feel a little sleepy, while, waiting for the book to reveal its own truth than the copy illusion behind it.

Suddenly, a shine bright blink light up from the book with sudden voice that seem to whisper toward their ears, which startled them to be awaken, ‘behold of the dark out…behold of the dark out…’ the words keeps repeat as if someone or something try to warn them the danger of the book.

‘hermione? Is that how it supposed to be happen?’ a beautiful blond male, draco malfoy looks disbelieved what he heard on his ears, usually it was the mystery book that whisper on his ears. 

‘not really draco. Usually it just normally open like any other book.?! Do I pick the wrong book?..ahh! I remember! I left it for about a minute while I went to pick another book in other section. Maybe that’s why I don’t how it supposed to be open?’ hermione feels as if she had been trick or is it, while putting the other book back to the bookshelf beside her. 

‘hmmm...that’s explain it. Well what should we do now?’ draco stare at harry for some clue what to do with the book they been waiting, while hermione coming toward them.

‘well this is interesting so maybe we should open it, right?’ harry’s eyes look glint for a moment as he tells his opinion, as mione slowly sit between draco and him. 

‘so..should we open it now?’ replied draco, as he feel more excited what secret in the book. 

‘well…okay fine! Let’s just open it and read whats happen for ron and the truth behind it. So, what should we start first among this three of the dark desire’ hermione feel her heart hurt while mention her friend’s name on her lips.

‘well..lets just do all of them. It is make sure we’re not miss anything, hermione. So what do think harry? Hermione?’ draco replied while feel sad seeing his friend, hermione had that kind of look of pain.

‘alright then I agree with you, about you harry?’ hermione says as she try to smile for them to see that she is going to be okay.

‘ermmm… alright I agree for ron to wake up’ harry face look determined making draco and hermione smile wide and making them feel little bit warm inside. 

Each of them thinking the same thing and worry for that person who decide not to awake ‘ron..please wakeup’ 

...  
....

‘please..somebody help me..please let me out I beg you..please’ the girl name Padma patil, feel her throat sore as she still bang her head behind the close door. 

‘hmm hmm.. such a delicious girl you had there, leon?’ 

Padma froze as soon she heard the voice, slowly she stares behind but theres no one there. 

‘hmm hmm.. try to find me is it? Little girl? Wheres your master, leon?’ demand from the unknown male voice that only her ears to heard, but can’t even see the unknown man in naked eyes. 

‘leon? Who’s that?’ Padma thought herself as she tries to keep her mind from that strange man.

‘hmm hmm.. can’t answer little miss? Well..hmm hmm..till next time little girl~’

‘till next time? just who is that unknown man’ Padma thought out loud as the night once again is merely cold to rest nicely.

....  
..

‘wouh..’ 

‘what is it harry? What is it saying?’ hermione eyes had the looks of some kids that eager want to take the prize in front of them. 

‘ermm..calm down mione!’

‘theres no time harry!! It’s like-‘

‘yeah yeah hermione~ let harry breathe, give me that harry and let me instead read it for you both’ draco huffed, while turning to the next page to read the sentence.

‘guys..listen to this passage, it says that if somebody or a person made a contract to do the virgin person, will be the second complete after the first stage that already been done, which is the sacrifice of person who had the red hair heritage-‘

Draco pause a moment, ‘harry can you give the water bottle, which is beside you?’ 

‘ah..here you go dra’ 

‘thank you harry’ draco slowly feel his throat fresh as he decides to continue again, ‘ehemm where was i?’

‘I think it is err red hair heritage if I am not mistaken?’ mione said as she feels her mind is already full of information while harry had the determined looks. 

‘ahh..here it is, well the next step of this that the person must use a bind spell toward the virgin person. but. The virgin must be pure in and out, which is only allow virgin girl in the age of 13 to 15 years old. Not only that, the bind spell can only be use once. I repeat once. The reason because the spell will only work for the step complete in once. And if it fails, the person will have to wait for about 500 years to do it again’ 

‘is that how ron related? As the sacrifice! This is NOT FAIR!!’ harry feel his madness going to increase as his scar getting more powerful without him knowing it.

‘HARRY!! JUST STOP! PLEASE calmed down please!’ hermione look at harry in fear as if harry was not harry potter. But was him. Him is The one who should not to be name. 

Draco tried to calm himself down, ‘harry~ my love please~’ 

Seriously my love. Gosh kill me. But it’s the only way to stop my love. Gahhh no I mean harry. Draco feel his blood rushed in embarrassment as his face is already bright red.

‘dra-draco? Mi-mione? So-sorry guys I i-‘ 

Thud 

‘harry!’ 

Then everything was dark to him.

...  
.....

‘wakey wakey wakey~ my dear padma~ let me devour you first~’

‘nooooooooo get away from me you MONSTER!! Get OFF me!! Nooo-‘

Thrust 

Thrust

Thrust

The sound of the slap sound in each skin, there was nothing she can do. As she lay there in tears, while her body is being devour again for his mercy.

‘pleaseeee stop it hurt..it hurt-’

Merlin help me away from this pain... 

....  
..

‘master. The girl is already prepared for the ritual begin’ said the hood man name terry boot or called as leon, while bowing his master in respect.

‘you may begin, leon’ replied the man with black mask, still remain his stare toward the castle belong to the mistress named Laila. 

The man with the hood disappear to prepare the spell of the girl to be prepare for the ritual.

Soon you will be begged for my mercy, Laila! The man with a masked feel his heart ache in revenge of the women who had rejected his lust of love for her. 

‘mas-master?’ 

‘did you get the information?’ he asked, noticing the girl bowed in fear. 

Interesting fear... he snickered in delight of the girl’s fear but loyal. Is it loyal stay?

The girl gave him silence make him wonder if he had broken the girl’s aura, ‘I asked again girl! Did you or did you not get the information that I asked you before?’ 

‘for-forgive me mas-master. The informati-ion that I got that the castle is full of protection spell and I umm- ‘the girl feels her mind blank and bowed lower than before, which she feel in fear for the master in front of her. 

‘hmm tell me more girl’ 

‘ye-yes master. Th-the spell protection had its limit in 4 days cycle-‘

‘4 days cycle?’ 

‘y-yes master’ 

‘hmmm..begin to repel that protection spell girl! And listen! Don’t fail me!’ the man command as the girl bowed again.

With that the girl nod in understanding and ready to do her mission from the master.

Soon you will be mine, Laila! The man smirk of the idea he had in mind. 

....  
...

‘sorry guys. I really do. I think this scar really affect me more when I had the feel to be mad’ the boy-who-lived called harry potter lay on sofa as he had the looks of guilty. 

‘oh harry! You know we love you, right? And I know who need draco to calm you down. The reas-‘

‘I can’t do that! Mione!’ 

‘HARRY! Listen to me. Draco is only one that can calm you down. not me. not even the headmaster. but Only him, Draco! your draco. and I know that you love him, harry’ hermione smiled seeing her friend, as harry keep blushing hearing his crush name, draco. 

‘I can’t deny that either, mione. ah..Where is dra anyway?’ harry notice his crush is not here, if he is here. He thinks his red face even more red like chili color. 

‘miss him? Are u?’ 

‘mione!’

‘okay okay..he out to bring madam poppy to check on you cause you look very very sick’

‘yeah yeah I look mess, mione. Not very very!’ harry glare at hermione who keeps smiling unstop.

‘oh harry harry..just wait for draco to came here’

‘oh just shush mione..oh merlin save me from this mad women’ said harry, still had his blush on his face.

Wonder how long will draco to be here with madam poppy with him on the way.

....  
...

‘aza.. aza.. the fourth of the third the third of the fifth let the spell bind on the virgin..aza aza..’ the spell crumpled as the ground shake as the girl float in the air. The ritual is ready.

‘aza.. aza.. ohh the fourth of the third of the fifth of the dark dark one..let the girl be your bride be your bind aza..aaza…’ the spell became more stronger as the man with hood feel his blood rushed faster. 

As the girl who float in the air as the ritual were started to had the marks of the bind spell. The marks were all over the girl’s body. 

‘aza..cough cough..’ the man feel his leg loose in weak as he know that need to complete the spell for his master.

‘aza..aza.. please guide me as the girl is your bride..your only bride and maybe always.. aza..aza fourth of the third..cough cough..i-im sorry p-padma’ the man with hood keep coughing of blood from his mouth as he feel his conscious getting more weak and weak.

I love you my maiden hermione and i-I am sorry my vixen Padma.

Thud

The ritual of the bind spell was indeed complete. As the girl name padma patil was save as the marks slowly to disappear as if it was not there, however, the man name leon or terry was already dead as he says his last breath of a vow word for the two girls, he know.

....  
...


	27. ‘…Protect the boy- ‘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello there again readers... hope you all like the update I had put on the chapter 26. Well…so hold the hope and you going to like this one.
> 
> Little bit from a man with masked on..which is in the ‘dark desire’ scene. 
> 
> I wonder what happen to her, padma? Can you guess?
> 
> Remember where the meeting happens in the forbidden forest (which is in the chp of 25), which is a right decision for draco as the warrior and the last fleux. 
> 
> Now, the decision…but what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short notes alert: 
> 
> Aka its kinda short little. Next chapter will be more longer.\
> 
> the stories of the dark desire in another chapter which is in 28 or 29... both chapter I will updated soon. 
> 
> Very sorry for the wait~ 
> 
> Thank you again~ as well for choosing my story as yours to read.

The mere morning with the little light of the sun and the sound of wind blow in the ease, which is the meeting is process once again in the forbidden forest. The argument between the lords were nevertheless begin to disagree, rather than agree of its opinion. 

‘-what if we can do this as the time is right for him and the wand as whole- ‘

‘so, you people can use him! Is that it!?’

‘we did not say use him! we nee- ‘

‘no! we don’t need that! What we need is th- ‘

‘are you trying to- ‘

‘SILENCE!!’ 

‘we beg mercy and forgiveness mistress~’ all bowed in respect, as the mistress is still feel not ease of the argument once again happen. 

‘I know, it is tough decision but, we must hurry decide now, people! that man is not patient person’ the mistress eyes stare all the crowded with eyes of expectation, which is the decision is what right for the young Malfoy, name Draco. 

‘forgive me, mistress... may I gave my decision of this mistress... once again I beg your mercy...’ a man with two short-horn on his head, as his red-eyes stare toward the mistress’s green eyes. 

‘hmm you may, the lord gurrof!’ 

‘thank you, mistress... my decision for this boy is that we must need his permission in asking before train him as the warrior we have been looking for. And not only that, we also need to avoid the Malfoy man, which is his father. Who had erase the boy’s memory of his lost brother’

‘you mean we must tell him all the truth and the history we’ve been truth?’ the mistress had the urge of mistrust but in the same time had the slight confuses, ‘please explain what you mean, lord gurrof’

‘of course, my mistress, forgive me for my lack of explaining’ the man bowed in forgiveness as he slowly explains what he had says in the beginning. The mistress nodded in knowledge it.

‘for start, that boy I had heard he is the kindness to all people. He had the calmness we had been looking for and he also the boy who knows the trick to avoid his enemy. The reason of this, he is not the person we use to know as Malfoy’s blood. You know how Malfoy likes. I believed he is what we need to survive this. With his trust and loyal to us and we also loyal and trust him. Which is we must tell the truth. Or He will know the lie if we told lies. For that it’s all I had explain what I mean, my mistress...’

‘hmmm… let us vote for this decision and let’s start again later’ said the mistress in fierce look, while thinking of the decision giving by the man name lord gurrof. 

....  
.....

‘laila.. laila.. laila... I wish you just accepted me. NOT THAT man!!! I kill him and your only soul-son, ALLAN!’ 

‘ma-master?’ a female voice stumble as the man aura keeps giving the airy of envy wave around him.

‘WHAT IS IT!? CAN YOU SEE I-‘

‘fo-forgive me fo-for this m-matter I I h-had a news for m-master’ a female feels her body getting heavier as the man slowly to calm down. 

‘hmmm... whats the news you have me dearly!’ the man with the masked stare hard toward the weak state of the female servant.

‘fo-forgive ma-master, the information that there’s a decision about a warrior of fleux’ says the female servant.

‘hmmm... I see and did you know what is the name of that warrior?’ the man asked his servant for more information.

‘fo-forgive me, master... only that I know’ the female servant bowed in respect.

‘hmm..you may go! And tania~ I heard your mother is very~ beautiful~’ the man had his looks of desire, as the female servant name tania feel her hand want to kill this man. But she knows she can’t.

Her silence was the only she gives to her master and with that, she disappears to finish her mission once again. 

Her heart was bind to follow that old master’s command. She hates it so much. She did lie toward her master. Because Draco is her only cousin that as the warrior of fleux. But for now, she wants to die to protect her cousin, draco. 

Cousin... please be save there… 

....  
..

The noon was the beautiful set of the sun surround with the reflect color of red and orange was the nature giving. The meeting to decide for the young Malfoy, draco, was already done. 

The vote is becoming more tense for the decision to end, ‘is everyone done with their vote?’ asked the mistress name Laila Merlyn, staring to all their eyes. 

All the crowded people bowed in respect toward their mistress. One of the crowded, which is the soldier who prepared to speak out loud, ‘’THE VOTE IS CLOSED!’ he repeat it again, ‘THE VOTE IS CLOSED!’

‘now... let’s begin- ‘

....  
..

’27... yes… 28... yes…29... no... 30 no..31- ‘ 

‘mother~ will the warrior win?’ whisper a young boy had the same wavy hair like his mother, mistress Laila Merlyn.

‘I hope it will, my dear son~’ smiling toward her only son, who had the looks of the leader like his father, who travel far away for a meeting with the lord of the north.

-35...yes…36...no... 37.. yes…38... n- ‘

Hope the warrior win this vote...I just hope it would...

...  
....

The fall of the night shine bright from the moonlight, as the announces were done with the vote that needed to be calculated. 

The soldier with the green symbol with the star ink on it on his head as if it is natural, ‘the vote for the warrior of the fleux for the young Malfoy, draco is about 1000 vote of yes. And the vote that disagree for the young Malfoy is about- ‘

‘mother~ im scared’ says the young boy looking in sadness toward his mother’s eyes, mistress laila.

‘I know my dear son~ lets keep praying my dear son’ the mistress holding in pray position in hoping the warrior win.

‘oh lord I pray for you to give us a bless for the young malfoy and please bless him..dear lord of the god.. amen..’

‘amen..’ seeing her only son praying beside her with his eyes closed and hoping it could work even if it is miracle, that would be bless.

Staring upon in relievw hearing the vote of the warrior is 1000 vote, but, the vote is not done as another vote is not yet announce.

All the people even the mistress and the son looking anticipated toward the last speech of the vote, feeling the nervous was all in heard. 

‘-about 900 votes only. This decision of the vote is closed. With that, the warrior of the young Malfoy is WIN!’

‘wohuuuuuu! Mother mother! The warrior wins he win!’ shout the young boy name Allan in his happiness moment to heard the happy news, as his mother, the mistress Laila Merlyn.

‘yes, my dear... the warrior wins by that we must protect our dear warrior~’ says the mistress in smile as the people who disagree seem to happy as well. All awed in smile and by that the boy is destiny for his path to be bless by the lord himself, the god of the world.

Protect him…bless him...

....  
...


	28. ...The hidden secret...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello again, dear readers and, yes lately had a late updated for each chapter as I was trying to find inspires and times, so by that, I’m trying to mix in bizarre kind of this in my head slowly... 
> 
> And this is what happen – aka what if Cedric Diggory is Draco’s hidden cousin... what if hah...? 
> 
> By the Way, Padma been torture and yes terry gone. As in dead in here. New man appears: werewolf figure. Help me what kind of name suitable for him? That continue the torture for Padma 
> 
> Forgive me my dear character... ehem excuse me~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes of alert and thank you so much for the view and kudos, love you all...
> 
> WARNING (1): this chapter had a mix scene... so don’t be confuse because I warn yah...
> 
> (2): THERE ARE SOME DARK PART BUT SHORT. Don’t worry~ 
> 
> (3): please help me of a name or any name for this werewolf man? Please comment for this chapter. ASAP. 
> 
> So…. let us begin~ my curious readers...

‘wow~’ a female voice sound with a teasing high note tone.

‘shhhh...harry is still asleep!’ 

‘he looks cute though!’

‘seriously! hermione!’ 

‘ahahahahha well well... would you look at that blush!’

‘hermione stop it!’ a male voice name Draco Malfoy feel his heart ready to be bust out, while Hermione snickered in tease to see her best friend, draco in blushing face and smiling in ease. 

‘yeah yeah whatever you say~’ says hermione, feeling the glare from the blushing boy, draco.

‘is he going to be okay, hermione?’ asked draco, feel the change of hermione’s body language.

‘i... hmmm’ hermione had the urge in tears, as seeing her two friends was still not awake, even harry is not coma like ron. It still feels like some string is going pull them away. 

‘hermione? Are you alright? Is it because- ‘

‘no no draco... I- I just wish they just not had this disaster that keep following them?’ says hermione, as she feels her head getting lower and lower.

‘hermione..sh sh sh..it’s going to be okay..we- we can do this.. gosh now I’m crying too’ draco feels his face also wet with tears, seeing his friend, hermione burst in tears worrying their two friends, ron and harry. 

‘goshh.. le- lets ahahahha’ looking at draco in tears was really make her want to laugh out loud.

‘okay.. you scared me there, mione!’ draco smile seeing hermione in her weird attitude. 

‘you called me mione! at last! Im glad you called me that draco’ 

‘oh, shush you!’ draco scowled, feel his heart ease once again. 

Please wakeup harry…ron…we both need you... really really need you guys

…  
……

The morning was the unpleasant for that figure, as the figure keeps screaming of hatred like a maniac person, ‘I KILL YOU I KILL YOU I KILL YOU I KILL YO- AHHHHHHHHH please stop stop stop I KiLL YOUUU!!’ 

‘QUIET! YOU STUPID GIRL! TELL ME WHERES LEON!’

‘I-I don’t know who is that name is? And please! let my hair go! You JERK! LET GO! AHHH!’ the girl keeps screaming but the man still won’t budge at all.

‘SILLY GIRL! Don’t lie~’ the man had his smile widely, as he keeps pulling harder on the girl’s hair.

‘ouch! please stop it! Ah! It hurt!’

Slap!

‘naughty girl should be punishing for slapping this face… I wonder~’ the sound of the zipper made the girl, name Padma froze as she feels fears all over her body of the man’s eyes.

No!!

....  
..

‘I wonder what harry smiling about in his dream I wonder hmm…?’ a voice from a brown-hair girl looking more tired from staying up all night. As she keeps thinking the same thought over and over again for the dead of all her classmates, her best friends, the people she knows, especially what break her heart, is her parents.

Seeing the death of her parents was not something she want to live without. 

‘miss granger?’ a very soft voice feels welcome as she looks behind her.

‘Cedric?’ hermione look shock of the most handsome boy visit the room of where harry resting.

‘sorry to disturb you miss granger. I wondering, may I ask?’ says Cedrick, giving his beautiful smile really can made any women fall to knee.

Ohmy ohmy… I love only ron only ron…pewww. Hermione feel her heart ready to open for this boy.

‘miss granger?’ Cedric wondering why so many expressions changes on the girl in just 5 second.

‘ahh sorry err so emm what is it that you ask?’ asked hermione who was shutter as now in curious mode of the boy in front of her. 

‘is my cousin here?’

‘hah? Who?’ hermione looking puzzled of cedric’s question.

‘ahh sorry..my cousin name is draco? Is he going to be here soon?’ Cedric’s face had the look of happiness, making hermione in heart throb face.

Ohnoooo.. only ron in my heart calm down hermione..goshhh

‘errr miss granger?’

‘ahhh yeah he will be here soon... he says he go to bring foods and also take some books in his dorm. Why you’re ask, Cedric?’ replied hermione in now serious face.

‘well... we want to meet him. It’s been so long of years to just meet him. Please! I beg you! to let me and my family to see him, even if it just once!’ 

‘long of years?’ hermione mumble as she sees cedric diggory stare at her in truthful.

‘well suited yourself, Cedric. I really don’t know what is going on with your family had to do with draco, but if you hurt draco, I also curse you with my wand! Cause draco is my family as well even if it’s not blood related’ says hermione, trying to act strong but she knows she needed too after what happen to her two best friends, harry and ron. 

 

....  
..

In the full moon of night, the huffed of the wolf howl as the girl keep begging to stop for this man to stop. 

‘tell me! Where is your master, leon!?’ yelled the man as he keeps thrust toward the girl’s warm core.

‘leon?’ the girl name padma had the look of confuses again of the name she never knows.

‘don’t pretend you don’t know! You’re silly girl! I’m werewolf and I can smell of his scent on you!’ 

Terry? Padma thought in her mind as she finds out the truth of another name as leon person. 

‘Answer me you’re WORTHLESS WOMEN!’

‘-gah! Please stop...i-I don’t know th-that terry is le-leon gah sto- ‘

‘interesting fact you gave me there... now brace yourself for this night for me’ the man begins to push more hard and fast toward the girl’s core, as the girl scream in pain. Once again, the night was not pleasant for her but for him. 

...help me... somebody... merlin help me...

....  
..

‘so…’

‘yes, miss granger?’ ask the handsome boy, name cedric diggory, as hermione feel unsure to ask or not.

‘why now?’ 

‘why now? I can’t seem to understand what you’re trying to say miss granger?’ said cedric in curious tone of hermione’s question. 

‘ah... sorry cedric... what I mean is why in this age you meet your cousin draco?’ hermione stare hard as she waits for the boy in front of her, to reply. 

‘well... it was not the right time when he was very young. Too young even for me to be near him. Now he is little adult. Now, finally.. I can speak the trut- ‘Cedric reply back in sad tone, looking toward the floor than the girl infront of him. Feel shame was all he can think of. 

‘stop! I think draco need to heard all of this from you and not me, cedric. I’m just a third party. Even if draco is considered as my family. But. Me as his best friend must be respect his feeling no matter what situation. I’m sorry for my curious question. Sorry cedric’ replied hermione with small warm smile she gave toward the boy, cedric diggory, who were waiting for the arrival of his cousin, draco. 

 

....  
......

‘hmm hmmm... the night is still young~ I believ-’ a sound of the male voice humming toward the harry’s room as the beautiful male, draco Malfoy bringing the food for him and hermione’s dinner there. 

‘so...’ draco paused behind the door as his humming stop, upon hearing a male voice was not he expected.

Wonder who is this male is? Draco thought in his mind.

‘yes, miss granger?’ said the mystery male.

‘why now?’ 

Draco feel confused with hermione’s words. Just what exactly going on here?

‘why now? I can’t seem to understand what you’re trying to say miss granger?’ said the mystery man in curious tone of hermione’s question. 

I wonder…

‘ah... sorry cedric... what I mean is why in this age you meet your cousin draco?’ said hermione in curious way.

Wait. Cedric? Who is that? That boy is my cousin? Draco feel his mind is full of question. 

‘well... it was not the right time when he was very young. Too young even for me to be near him. Now he is adult. Now. finally, I can speak the trut- ‘draco feel cedric tone had the sad tone again. 

‘Am I really that important to him’ whisper draco as he continue hearing their conservation behind the door.

‘stop! I think draco need to heard all of this from you and not me, cedric. I’m a third party. Even if draco is considered as my family. But. Me as his best friend must be respect his feeling no matter what situation. I’m sorry for my curious question. Sorry cedric’ replied hermione in forgiveness way, making draco feel proud of hermione’s attitude.

Ouh hermione... you will be always as my family. I wonder what kind of secret their talking about. Well better show my face now. 

Knock 

Knock

Knock 

‘who is it?’ shout hermione, feel anxious and fear who had heard their conservation.

‘is me mione!’ said draco in big smile behind the closed door, knowing hermione tend to feel anxious with people this days.

‘ah well... come in draco’ said hermione in unsure of what to do with the guest inside with her. 

‘ouh...’ draco pretending to be surprises while opening the door seeing theres a guest, knowing draco know all about their conservation earlier. 

‘ah well... he ermm he ermm’ hermione feel her words is little bit jumpier, draco know she is not good in lying something as well. 

‘hermione?’ 

‘ah yes draco?’ 

‘may ask who is this gentlemen beside you and why you suddenly so nervous? Am I really that scary? Do I?’ ask draco in teasing tone and pretending don’t know who is this man.

‘ah well... he is... ermm well... your cousin!’ says hermione without looking at draco’s staring eyes.

‘pardon?’

‘cousin, draco. Cousin’ 

‘I heard it loud and clear. So, my dear cousin, may I know your name?’ draco stare ahead to this mystery cousin of his. 

‘ermm hello draco... cousin of mine. I-I umm name is cedric diggory and related on behalf your grandma side as far cousin’ 

‘well hello there as well cedric. Ah I see from grandma side? but not mother side? Or father side?’ draco feel he had a lot a question toward this boy as his ‘cousin’ appear. 

‘I well... can we meet again? In private of course. Its err...’ cedric said in firm way, while draco had his right brow up. 

‘family matter, right?’ draco reply to finish cedric unfinish sentence. 

‘right yes that’s correct well... I ermm get going now and Im from the house of Hufflepuff. Maybe see you on Saturday morning? Said cedric, hoping that his cousin, draco will be want to see him in that day.

‘well alright. I will see you then and thank you cedric’ draco reply with huge smile on his face, knowing cedric never see his smile before.

‘ah..y-your welco-welcome as well cousin’ cedric feel his face is red as he also gave his cousin, draco a big smile.

Better tell mother and dad that I found draco. 

....  
...

‘hello?’ 

‘mother, its me cedric’ cedric feel his face shown the happiness he never expected will be came truth.

‘ah my dear boy~ what is it dearly?’ ask the curious mother.

‘well I had big news for mother and dad’ 

‘ohmy~ sound very big news. What is it dearly? You never use this telecon spell unless its something?’ ask Mrs. Diggory, waiting for her son, cedric to tell her the big news he excited about.

‘I found him, mother! I found draco... our lost family... its been so long mother. Please tell dad about this mother~’ 

‘please don’t me you not lying cedric? Y-you found draco? The draco we’ve wait for years and years to just see him?’ cedric’s mother feel her heart in relieved as in the burden had lift out of her shoulder.

‘yes, mother I’m telling the truth. I tell him that I meet him on Saturday, in private of course. And maybe mother and dad can see him on that day. I will tell the letter met us at London’ said cedric, still in his smiling face.

‘of course, dear... I will tell your dad as soon he came from work. My my dearly~ this is very good big news, thank you dear... the idea to meet him was a good idea in muggle's world is it? London?’

‘yes mother~ in muggle world. will see you soon on Saturday. Goodbye mother’

‘noted dearly son~ will see you soon there~ and goodbye as well dearly’

....  
..


	29. ‘…my little dragon- ‘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers~ sorry for the late update and the long wait as I had writer blocked in my head, ouch! 
> 
> Other than that, why Draco’s parents had so many secrets? Why is that? and let’s find out? 
> 
> The title I choose today is ‘my little dragon’ which of course related to our dear draco but who do you think says this? Brother or father? 
> 
> Then... remember someone who mumble draco’s name in this kind of says, ‘dra..co i..miss yo..u’ 
> 
> What if draco had two brothers, one dead been killed when draco is not yet born yet. And one is this mystery brother, draco had met but lost. Who might it be? 
> 
> Other than that, the headmaster also had the meeting with the only professor Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Wonder what is it that meeting is about? 
> 
> Sometime I don’t trust the headmaster, he had so many secret (when I was watching the harry movie) 
> 
> But is it related to harry potter or draco Malfoy as the last fleux? How in the world the news spread so fast? And why only Minerva or Severus know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just short notes here:
> 
> wow... the idea is very like search for clue and knowing this story really getting more detail. Once again, I feel like… I am in somewhat historical way… when doing this… 
> 
> WARNING (1): this scene had so many cuts, Some short and some long… 
> 
> WARNING (2): read all the notes and summary, what if you miss out or confuses?
> 
> Thank you as well for choosing this to read and don’t forget to kudos... bless you, my dear favorites reader.  
> Let’s just begin these clues started~

The night was unstoppable of torture toward a certain figure, ‘SCREAM YOU HUMAN! SCREA- ‘

But. That person can only silent as answer, with the rope tight on both his arms and his legs, as he is hanged on the big rock. 

‘ANSWER YOU B- ‘yelled the hulk man with his stick keep swing to the boy’s body in no mercy at all. 

‘you know~ that boy will never answer unless his little dra- ‘said a women voice, as her eyes linker in dark toward them. 

‘DON’T YOU DARE! TOUCH MY BROTHER!’ screamed the male figure, named Lucas Malfoy. His third little brother, Draco don’t even know if he is existing, unless draco drinks the memory potion to remember him. 

‘ah ah ah~ big human~ scream for us or your brother will be no harm at all~ said the women name Ursula Dirge, trying to persuade the human to lose in his own fear in thought of his little one.

Once again only silent was the answer given the elder son of the Malfoy, ‘interesting boy~ you are~’ the women scowled in response seeing the boy had stubborn of genetic occur for Malfoy’s kin. 

‘hmm~ find a way for this boy~ to scream in pain than silent~ its ver~ry not delighted to see~ Clarus~’ said Ursula with her eyes fixed toward the boy named Lucas Malfoy. 

She walks away with the last voice she heard from her brother, ‘of course sister~ will do!’ 

How interesting boy, we have here~ master~ 

 

....  
.......

 

‘please… find him, dear!’

‘no Narcissa… it’s too dangerous... and draco may be the next victim if we gave our location by sending sign- ‘

‘I know! but he is our first son and older brother to draco, Lucius! Please!’ begged the women with her tears burst in plead for her husband to save their lost son. It was decade of years for the wait after draco was still young back then. 

‘l-let me think about it my love. We need to talk to Severus about this as well... only him… maybe can gave us some advice or help that we need right now’ said lucius looking straight at his wife’s eyes, that full of tears of pain begging toward him.

His heart ache of the loss of his first son and also grieve toward his second son, that died before draco is even born, and he knew draco need know the truth from them. But when. 

 

.....  
.....

 

It took them nearly an hour to figure out how to adjusted the information they just receive for the first time in the history, since harry been earn as the boy-who-lived. Now, the wave of news is turn to another boy, they never expected there will be a danger and an enemy arrive that will harm to that boy. And that boy is Draco Malfoy. 

‘well… that is surprising is it, severus?’ said the women name professor Minerva, looking nearly blank as her eyes stare in question toward the unemotional man, name professor Snape. 

The man gave no answer as he nodded instead in respond, ‘I never know your godson is the last fleux and is it his father, Lucius know about this, severus?’ asked Minerva in curious, as her eyes still stay on the man’s face. 

‘well… professor… its better his father never knows. I can’t trust that lucius. That’s all I can says, professor’ replied Severus Snape in slow tempo of word, feeling worry for his godson, draco to have this danger. 

‘I agree with you, severus. Ah nearly forget, that old man... I mean Dumbledore want us to meet at his office tomorrow. I wonder what that man wants from us’ Minerva feel not comfortable on how that headmaster keeps so many secrets. Making her not trust that old man. Severus grin and nodded in agree toward Minerva’s statement.

Severus and Minerva had the same thought as they both walk to their way to the class to proceed the teaching going, ‘just who is it that send letters to them? And why them that receive it?’ 

But only silent was answering to them both.

 

.....  
.....

 

‘that human is still not screaming at all?’ asked the women, name Ursula looking bored toward the unmoving figure. 

‘Grrr I try sister… but that human is very stubborn and maybe we should just kill his little brother! we did it before sister’ reply the younger brother, name Clarus.

‘hmmm…don’t be such hurry brother! we need a plan to do so…hmmm’

‘plan? What’s that?’ seeing his sister grinning for him not knowing the simple word she given.

‘silly brother… it just a muggle word...’

‘erh… muggle word... blegh’

‘let’s make a plan first then we move for the hunt brother!’

‘err alright sister... whatever that word is’ said clarus in confuses with his sister choice of word.

 

.....  
...

 

His hand tied. His body full of scar and fresh one was not only he thinking about, other than that he had sense he had another little brother. A proud one as his belated-brother. feeling his mind drift to one of his memory.

Remembering the memory was not his favorite way to do, but it making him strong to be alive. Even with the state of torture was the only he can bear. He remembers the pain of his first had little brother name, Alex Malfoy. A brave name as his name, but… until that day… 

 

**shift to the memory of alex Malfoy**

 

‘brother! brother! come come plea- ‘feeling the wind getting strong for muggle game of kite to play for these two brothers, sons of Malfoy.

‘I’m coming~ I’m coming- ‘the older brother trying to catch up his little brother that already fast on his feet.

‘oh brother! you’re so slow~ the wind will go away!’ frown a boy, name Alex Malfoy looking back his older brother is still little far from where he stands.

‘silly little brother! the wind will not run away’ said Lucas in smile, looking his little brother, Alex jumping in excited to play his first muggle game.

‘hurry come here! I’m read- ‘but the sentence was cut off as the younger boy was already on the ground, groaning in pain.

‘ALEX!’ shout lucas in fear as seeing his little brother not even respond at all.

‘What just happen?!’ asked lucas in thought looking for clue for whats happening so fast toward their happy day.

As the older Malfoy reach his younger brother all he sees was a man with black hood run away as if never was there with the crime burn with no murder. But only him and his younger brother in that field.

One last breath of his brother was, ‘i-im sorr- ‘ 

‘ALEX!! Wake up! please NO!’ feel his body corrupted in weird aura surround him as if wanted him to revenge but.

‘ALEX! LUCAS!? WHERE ARE YOU’ shout a familiar female voice make him burst in tears, while hugging his dead brother.

Why him. Just why.

‘ohmygod! My sons- ‘ 

**end of the memory**

 

Feeling the memory is slowly fade as he feel the urge to be strong so he can go back to his family, to his new little brother draco, ‘I..mi..ss yo..u my..li..tt..le d..rag..on’ as he mumble, feel his lips dry and blood tint of the tasted on his tongue. 

I will come back. As he set that word on his mind. 

….  
…

Knock…

Knock…

Knock…

‘…come in professors’ said the man with white bear with his eyes twinkle in delight. 

Both professors silent as if waiting for the next move from the man Infront of them, ‘well... professor we had a news that include the safety of the boy harry-’

Professor Severus feel relieved, knowing the headmaster not knowing the current happen for his godson as the warrior other than that harry prat potter. 

‘-as you can see… one of the auror had tell me that we need to teach the student about the dark art which is important for- ‘

Professor Minerva had no clue whatsoever for the headmaster want for them, ‘-by all that, I had hired Remus Lupin to be professor here in Hogwarts…’

‘That werewolf man?’ said Professor Severus in his usual face, as he looks at the headmaster, Dumbledore. 

‘yes… the werewolf Lupin, professor severus’ 

‘will that man handle for the full moon that will came in this August, headmaster!’ replied severus in furious, knowing the transform of the werewolf may harm the students. 

‘…don’t worry severus as you can see, your potion may help him and by- ‘

‘I disagree for this professor that- ‘

‘…I know severus but he needs you to control his form and i- ‘

‘THIS IS NOT WHAT I- ‘

‘calm down severus, Dumbledore just said that lupin need you for the fullmoon coming’ said minerva, as she tried to calm severus anger toward the headmaster and the man Remus Lupin that not even here yet.

‘i..’ severus feel uncomfortable as he walks away from them, while minerva follow to calm him down from behind.

‘Severus! Severus! Just calm dow- ‘

‘how am I going to calm down minerva..that he that he-‘ severus feel his word stuttered, very not like him. 

‘I know severus but please for the student… you just gave the potion and walk away. I know you still hurt for what they done, or he done’  
  
‘i… wish I can forget minerva, im already old and I still like- ‘

‘like a brat?’ minerva smiled, knowing severus had the feeling of human than cold scary face he uses to wear as a mask.

Severus smile toward her, feeling his anger is calm down, ‘how about this severus, you make the potion and I’ll be company you, agree?’

‘I..i agree.. i-I don’t think Im ready to meet him, minerva’

‘I know severus, I know…’ 

Just why did you come here, Remus Lupin. Severus thought as he and minerva walk to their room to sleep.

But for him, sleep was not right for this night. 

.....  
...


	30. announcement only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read for the new readers and already readers~

hello dear readers... I will update the chapter in December full lots of chapter that will be updated and very sorry for this as I needed to finish up all my task of degree. December is my holiday weekend so can't wait to updated it. I want to says sorry for the last minute announcement and I fully happy for you're dear readers for choosing my story and please don't forget to kudos, bookmarks and subsribes. will delete this announcement on December.. so to be continue on December thank you for the wait. and hope wait for the new update in December.

Unfortunately, in nov had full pack of assignment and exam. End up, Schedule it again on december.

**Author's Note:**

> If want more for my updated. Please bookmark or subsribes.  
> 🥺🥺  
> It may takes one day or tomorrow.. Or days. Maybe years. Depend if not block mind for any writer. Or busy
> 
> Whats your thought on this story? I hope it is a good thought
> 
> Thank you so much for giving kudos. Bless you❤💖
> 
> To be continue..don't go anywhere


End file.
